


As We Fall Into Sequence

by chasseur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School AU, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasseur/pseuds/chasseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thor and Loki got accepted as those 'brothers who oddly were too close' or the story of how Tony relied on the incestuous brothers to woo Steve. </p><p>--- </p><p>Essentially Thor/Loki, though woven on Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right, Them.

Tony was excited when he found out that there would be a new transfer student, it meant another poor soul he could prank before they got used to him. He was, however even more excited for a whole lot of different reasons when the said student turned out to be the owner of a possible six pack judging by the way his shirt clung to his abs, baby blue eyes and blonde hair. Tony barely contained a pleasured sigh. Oh he would make friends _for sure_ he would make _very_ good friends if Tony could help it. And being Tony Stark, he felt the need to help. Very strongly. So he moved to make his first impression, upon a mildly bewildered Steve. 

“Steve Rogers right ? Tony Stark” He flashed a toothy grin. “Welcome. I could give you a hand with those,” he gestured to Steve luggage. “Not that it looks like you’d need it” Tony cringed at his blatant flirting more than anything, because _great Tony, very suave_. Steve looked only a little flushed, and Tony took that as a good sign. At least he hadn’t slapped Tony, which put this encounter ahead of eighty percent of his other encounters, given his track record. So Tony continued. 

“Right, which wing are you staying at ?” 

Steve seemed to gather himself then, handing him the piece of paper he’d been holding. Giving it a brief glance, Tony smiled once again, the universe seemed to be favouring him today.

“Well, Steve Rogers, seems that you and I will be sharing our lounge.” He said clasping his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

Upon a completely silent response from Steve, Tony took the initiative to lead the way. He took it as a good omen, this gorgeous piece of hunk, transferred from a military school straight into his boarding school -and- his specific wing ? It was almost too good to be true. So he helped Steve to his rooms, and showed him where the main area was. 

“This is our lounge, you know, where everyone hangs out. You should come out.” He almost said ‘please come out tonight’ before he caught himself and turned it into a polite cough. 

Steve managed a curt nod -right, military- before he said goodbye to Tony, assuring him that he would indeed come out to socialize after he’d settled in his room. 

Once Steve left Tony to himself, Tony finally let out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding. It really was turning out to be too easy, and nothing in Tony’s life was easy, there had to be an obstacle for him to get around, some sort of twist- and he found what it was all too soon.

_______

Tony almost believed in good luck when he spotted Steve in the lounge, perched on a sofa by himself, oblivious to the group of girls right beside him, eyeing him and giggling slightly. Tony wasn’t about to have any of that, so he went in for the kill. Steve’s face lit up for a moment, and Tony was really, really close to believing in God, just as Steve’s gaze fixed on something beyond his shoulder.

“Um. Who are _they_ ?” 

It took everything Tony had not to give an annoyed hiss. He didn’t even have to look towards where Steve’s gaze seemed fixated to see who he was talking about. He didn’t have to look because the entire goddamn room full of people did it for him. The Odinsons. The overly affectionate brothers bordering on the edge of incest, both equally hot in opposite ways. Tony wasn’t jealous by any means, being Tony Stark came with certain privileges such as a never-ending amount of cash and his looks were nothing short of dashing, yet somehow he still felt humbled in their company. As humbled as Tony Stark could be. He sighed into his hands, digging the heels of his palms to his eyes before turning his gaze towards the entrance. It wasn’t exactly a new sight to him; Thor had an arm wrapped around Loki’s waist, whispering something into his ear while Loki threw his head back and laughed loudly, and Thor took the liberty of nipping his teeth against Loki’s neck. 

“Oh, them.” 

“Them ?” Steve looked mildly concerned, as if he was about to warn a tutor about their inappropriate behaviour. It was almost endearing. 

Thor and Loki made their way into the lounge, Thor still managing to hold onto Loki as if he was his lifeline, while Loki was frowning and fumbling with the coffee machine, cursing beneath his breath. Their sight, whereas being nothing too special, somehow still managed to entrap the entire lounge’s gaze. It was the prince thing. Tony knew it, and well, fuck it if he couldn’t be Prince of a European country, he was still goddamn Tony Stark. 

“They’re somewhat of a thing I guess” Tony tried his best not to sound bitter. They _were_ his closest here friends after all and the last thing he wanted to be around Steve was bitter. Tony sighed again, knowing it was no use stalling on what would reveal itself anyway.

“They’re the Odinsons. Brothers,” 

“Princes,” he added mechanically, having been through the same cycle so many times with countless people. 

Steve looked quite taken aback at his response and Tony couldn’t really blame him; they looked like lovers more than anything else, but everyone in Asgard High was used to that by now. It had been the talk of the month when they first arrived, but by now even Tony himself had stopped questioning their antics. Specifically by the third week they had known each other, and after that the rest of Asgard didn’t seem to mind if a blonde guy with biceps built like a wrestler’s was going to advance on his brother who had taut yet subtle muscles with a charming smile. If anyone did mind, they were smart enough not to voice it within Thor’s hearing range. As he snapped out of his thoughts, and brought himself back to the present, Tony had to remind himself that Steve was indeed a stranger to Asgard, and given that it was somewhat of a boarding school for the outrageous teens who were rebellious or troubled in someway with parents who had a lot of cash to spare. Come to think of it, Tony would have to get more information on why Steve was sent here after all. Steve seemed perfect, a little too shy maybe, but Tony could work with that. Right now, he desperately felt the need to elaborate.

“Well, Loki -the dark haired one- is adopted, and the other one-“ He had to stop for a second there because Thor had wrapped both of his arms around Loki’s waist, effectively trapping him in his grip and was nuzzling the nape of his neck, the entire goddamned room still staring at them as if they were in a trance. All of a sudden Tony wondered what Steve smelled like. Though that query would have to wait for another day, because Steve looked like a coiled string, ready to snap. Tony grimaced slightly and cleared his throat, more to get his thoughts in order than to snap Steve out of his haze. 

“That would be Thor.” 

Steve coughed and blushed slightly, and Tony’s conscience was having a battle against the urge to imagine what he would look like blushing under him as he thrusted- Thankfully, the prior cause of his problem, also cured him of the latter one. Thor and Loki had made their way towards them, their crowd finally dissipating their interest once the brothers had ceased their affections. Thor flashed them a crooked grin while Loki was holding a cup of coffee and Thor still had his damned arm wrapped around Loki. 

“Won’t you introduce us then ?” Loki all but purred nodding towards Steve once he slid next to Thor on the couch, making himself comfortable against his brother. 

“Right… right,” Tony was allowed to be distracted for a moment. 

“Uh, Loki, Thor, this is Steve. Steve, Loki and Thor.” No one seemed to be saying anything save for Loki’s smirk that seemed to be saying all too much. So Tony continued. 

“He just transferred from… “ Well Tony had no idea.

“From a military school.” He finished lamely while Steve muttered the name of his previous academy, only to have it be lost over Loki’s purring voice. 

“Welcome abroad Captain,” He cooed. 

Steve was already blushing again, and Tony was cursing Loki inwardly. The bastard was already flirting openly, and Tony clearly had dibs on Steve, who muttered a ‘Thank you’, his gaze firmly kept on his hands once his conversation with Loki was over. Tony fumed in his seat while Loki smirked at him. Tony rolled his eyes before going back to glaring daggers at Loki. He would make Loki pay for this, the gears were already turning in his head, plotting Loki’s demise. 

“Steve ! Glad you joined us !” Tony winced as Thor’s voice boomed through the entire wing. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if the entire school heard it. 

“I would say we have gained another team member.” He winked at Steve, and Tony explained that Thor was the captain of their rugby team. Steve seemed somewhat relaxed and Tony could see Steve as a quarterback, with all the muscle and- right, present, he needed to focus on the present. 

“You should come by the tryouts,” Thor beamed genuinely, and Steve managed to mumble an affirmative feebly, seemingly still not over the fact that two brothers sitting across him had such lewd manners. Loki had slung one of his legs across Thor’s and was humming into his cup of coffee as Thor’s hand ran up and down his side. Tony didn’t know what had been Steve’s breaking point, -possibly Loki starting to suck a mark on Thor’s neck, gaining them a new audience- but he was disappointed nonetheless when Steve said,

“I- I better go and get settled some more. Thor, Loki. Tony” He smiled a warm smile towards Tony and with that, he was disappearing towards his room. 

Tony wasn’t mad, he _wasn’t_ , he knew he would see Steve a dozen more times, hopefully without the added assistance from Thor and Loki and he knew how Thor and Loki were with eachother. However that didn’t stop him from ranting. 

“Fuck you guys, both of you. Yes, you too Thor.” He added upon the confused look on Thor’s face. 

“I don’t understand,” Thor started just as the same time Loki chimed in, 

“Mmm but he looks so,” Loki dazed off with a dreamy expression but his reverie was cut short by Thor’s growling that rumbled in his chest, reverberating through all of them. Tony still didn’t know how he made that damn sound. He made a mental note to ask Thor when he wasn’t being overly protective of Loki. Then he scratched the note.

“Loki, no. NO!” He yelped when Loki licked his lips, and how was Thor still making that growling sound, was he even human ? After what seemed a particularly tight jab at ribs from Thor, Loki seemed to calm down and settled for looking at Tony through his dark eyelashes.

“Do you even know if he’s into guys ?”

Tony contemplated this for a moment. 

“What does that have to do with anything ?” he scoffed. 

Even Thor widened his eyes in response. Loki just seemed to snicker, eyeing his crotch openly. 

“Why Tony, have you been holding out on me ?” 

Thor’s eyes grew even wider, yet Tony was concerned with something else. 

“I’m _Tony Stark_. It doesn’t matter if he’s gay or bi or whatever. Once I-“ He stopped then, letting Loki’s sentence sink in, and much to his dismay, Thor seemed to be doing the same. It had been nothing really, just a quickie, and yet he still felt like Thor would wring his neck for defiling his little brother. Not that Loki had been a blushing virgin. 

 

“How would you know ?” Thor rumbled. Tony could swear he could hear thunder outside. His brain started working again and he opened his mouth to respond at the same time, Loki shrugged and quipped, 

“We had sex,-” 

“We were at the gym lockers,-” Oh. Tony swallowed. 

Tony cursed the time Loki chose honesty over lies, and barely held back a cringe when Loki winked at him. 

Tony braced himself for a solid punch that never came. When he finally pried his eyes open, he had an eyeful of a smug looking Loki leisurely stroking a genuinely pained looking Thor through his jeans. Before he could open his mouth, Thor let out a guttural growl, and started getting up to his feet, dragging Loki by the wrist towards his room, shooting Tony one venomous glare before he trotted out, Loki following close behind. 

Seeing Thor not having punched him into a bloody pulp giving some reassurance to him -he had seen how Thor reacted towards his brother’s previous suitors first hand- he headed towards his own room. That had gone amazingly well for Tony’s standards. So what if he didn’t know if Steve was gay, or that Thor possibly wanted to murder him, it only meant that this would be a challenge indeed, but if there was anyone to be faced with a challenge, it was Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone faced a challenge in a different manner. As far as Tony knew, Thor liked to take it out on the training grounds, Loki played _chess_ for some reason, and well, Tony aimed to deal with it the best way -the only way- he knew how; with a bottle of scotch and a shoulder to whine on. He stopped briefly by Thor’s room, contemplating to ask Thor to join him. After all he had huge shoulders and he was sickeningly considerate when it came to someone being in distress, they were good friends and then Tony stopped himself remembering Loki’s admission mere minutes ago. There were also slight thumps coming off of the door -as if someone was pounding against it- and that was the moment he decided he really didn’t want to know what was going on behind the door, so he moved on to drown alone in his neatly hidden stash of fine scotch. 

He went into his room, and if he spent an extra twenty minutes checking himself out and adjusting himself in the mirror that covered his hall, he allowed it to himself. He opened his full length mirrored closet door, to retrieve his aged scotch, and shrieked loudly when he saw Natasha’s reflection right beside him when he closed it. To his credit, he would say his scream was only _mildly_ girly. He turned on his heels, breath still catching as he managed to say

“Jesus” 

“I came to return your scalpel.” She said calmly. Because it was natural for Natasha to borrow a scalpel from him, for some undisclosed reason. He never bothered to ask. 

“Maybe a little heads up next time ?” He was still managing on leveling his breathing. Natasha just shrugged. 

“Are we having a party ?” She nodded towards the scotch he clutched tightly in his hand. Tony scoffed at that. 

“Nope, I just need to deal with stuff.” She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say more. 

Tony was already moving to pour himself a generous amount of whisky, and offered a glass up to Natasha raising his eyebrows silently asking her if she would like join. She took up on his offer and took a large gulp from her glass before grimacing slightly, and flopped on his couch. 

“So, who is he ?” 

“What ?” 

“ _Tony._ ”

“Steve. Steve Rogers, new exchange student ? He is _so hot_ “ 

She raised a single brow. 

“No Nat, I mean it, he’s worth the scotch and all. Hell, I don’t even know why he was sent here.” He took a swing straight out the bottle. 

“He met Thor and Loki.” Natasha frowned slightly at that, but Tony continued, 

“They’re just so…. You know ? You know how they are.” He took another swing. 

Natasha seemed to be deep in thought, her gaze fixed on her glass. 

“You like him.” She said finally. 

“Yeah well, I think I made that pretty clear ?” 

“No, you really _like_ him.” Natasha had a glimmer in her eyes as she matched her gaze. Suddenly she was putting her glass down and heading towards his entrance. 

“I’ll try to see what I can find out.” She said before she left with a wink, and Tony was left alone once again. He huffed into his glass, as if Natasha could find anything on Steve that he didn’t know. -She probably would-. He drained the last of his drink, and slumped onto his bed face forward scotch addling his brain to blankness.

__________

The next week passed without any major issues. Tony eventually introduced Steve to the whole gang. Natasha, Clint and Bruce stayed in a different wing, yet they shared classes and were close friends. Steve quickly became acquainted with them, and took Thor’s advice on trying out for the team, and he got elected on the first round.

It was a Thursday when Tony walked into the lounge, and was met with an extremely disturbing picture; Loki was draped across Thor’s lap and was braiding Thor’s hair. It was almost endearing. Almost. Thor seemed to be humming and checking something on his phone. Natasha seemed to be arguing something with Clint, and Bruce was reading his lecture notes. It was extremely disturbing to Tony because Steve wasn’t present. 

He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Everyone looked up at him save for Loki and Natasha. 

“I saw Steve leave his room. I think he’s in the cafeteria.” Loki said while he continued to braid another lock of Thor’s hair. Thor started humming. 

“He’s in the cafeteria.” Natasha nodded towards him before turning his glare upon Clint. “So let me get this straight,” 

Tony didn’t stay long enough to hear the rest of the argument. Once he made it into the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the area for Steve. He located Steve alone, and once again, his faith in God was almost restored. He slid into the seat across Steve, and waited until Steve realized he was there. Steve gave a yelp when he looked up, but recovered quickly, breaking into a dazzling smile. 

“Hi Tony.” 

“Hey there Cap.” He was fairly sure Loki had called him ‘Captain’ and well, if Loki could, so could he. Or so he thought. 

“Excuse me ?”

“Nothing. So, Steve, how’s Asgard been treating you ?” He smiled and Steve smiled back and damn Tony if it wasn’t the most dashing thing he’d ever seen. 

“Very kindly. I never expected this, after I got- I got transferred from my old school.” Steve’s gaze dropped onto his plate, and Tony had a distinct feeling that he didn’t want to talk about this, so he let it slide. He would find about it later anyway. 

“Asgard’s… Nice. You even get used to Thor and Loki.” That seemed to draw a chuckle form Steve, so Tony advanced. 

“So, any girlfriend preening for you back home ?” He teased. 

“Not anymore.” Steve smiled and blushed slightly. Okay, so at least he didn’t have a girlfriend -anymore-, yet Tony felt the need to push forward. 

“Boyfriend ?” 

“ _No !_ ” Steve turned a deep shade of red and looked horrified, and before Tony could utter a word, he apologized and muttered something about ’attending to his studies’ and left Tony by himself. 

________

He was still half limping when they made it to Tony’s room. He would have ditched Thor if he hadn’t been useful as a crutch to lean up against. Once they pried into Tony’s room, they found him to pay no attention to them in the slightest. 

“Maldives…” Tony was looking out his window airily, as Loki and Thor made it towards his couch. 

“What ?” Loki said. 

“Maldives, you know. For our honeymoon ? I’ve heard many couples go there, and,” 

“You’ve talked to him then ?” he said. Not that Loki was particularly interested, he just liked prying. 

“He’s interested in you ? Nice Tony !” Thor’s voice boomed. 

Loki made himself comfortable against his brother, before quipping

“So he is gay then ?” 

“Close enough” Tony said before handing two glasses filled with amber liquid to both Loki and Thor and settling before them on the arm chair. 

“Close enough ? He’s bi ?” Loki asked. 

“Straight, actually,” 

Loki couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. 

“ _Close enough ?_ Your distinction between gay and straight is _close enough_?” 

Tony looked affronted and ready with a comeback before Loki cut him off again;

“You’re lucky I know the reason he got expelled.” 

Tony looks as if he’s forgotten every response he’s prepared against Loki. 

“What ?” 

“ Having committed -fraternization- with an officer.” Loki cooed. Everyone is silent for a couple moments after that. 

“So…so he fucked his officer and got expelled ?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know the details.” Loki shrugged. “It might’ve been something else, the sentence is rather vague really.” 

“Maldives…” Tony sighed. 

Loki sighed and returned to attending Thor, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation having no interest whatsoever, giving Loki the perfect time to break out the news. 

“Brother, I’ll be leaving with Tony next week on a field trip.” Thor’s grip tightened around his waist, and he suddenly looked like a child who was told his favourite toy was going to be taken away. 

“It’s for the physics class.” Loki explained, shifting himself so he was straddling Thor. 

“Why can’t I come along ?” Thor asked, voice laced with disappointment. 

“Cause you don’t take Physics, brother.” Loki breathed against his ear. 

“Nope.” 

They both startled. 

“I love you, but you’re not having sex on my couch.” 

Loki tried feigning an offended expression to no avail. 

Tony slammed the door after them. Loki smiled with an hungry expression. 

“So, brother… Anything you want to say before I leave ?”

He laughed as Thor growled and bit down on his neck, carrying them to his room.

Despite keeping up appearances, Loki did care about his friends, and he did intend Thor to find out more about Steve in their absence. He shuffled it back in his mind as Thor dropped him onto his bed.

________ 

**Bonus Scene:**

_What went on behind the door (aka Porn)_

 

Loki loved to goad his brother, save for the fact that it was almost too easy for Loki’s likes. He savored the look Thor gave him each time Loki mentioned someone else who took him; knowing their coupling that night would be that much rougher, Thor would lay his claim on Loki, biting and sucking and marking him, making Loki moan until all he could manage was his name, over and over again, almost as if it was a desperate attempt to tame his insatiable brother. What Thor didn’t know was that Loki was not insatiable, he was in fact, very much sated by Thor, yet however he enjoyed seeing Thor’s possessive side, and if Loki enjoyed running his fingertips against the marks Thor left, he figured he wasn’t the one to blame.

So he hid a barely concealed smile against the crook of Thor’s neck as Thor pushed him against the door, his body pressing against Loki’s soon after. 

“Brother, why do you tease me so,” 

It was grueling for Loki to respond, especially when Thor had him caged against the door, his breath hot against Loki’s ear and his cock a rigid force against Loki’s thigh. 

“What ever are you speaking of Thor ?” Loki’s voice wavered slightly, yet he kept his palm on Thor’s erection.

“You know I don’t take kind to you taking others,” 

It was a subtle confession, given as Thor was the one confessing, and Loki moaned as he rolled his hips against Thor’s, while he tried to think of a response to goad Thor further, drive him to his breaking point; rubbing him further through his jeans. 

“Mmm brother, I merely wanted to find out if anyone could reach as deep as you do” He moaned, biting down on his lower lip as he stopped palming Thor and both of his hands went down lower to grasp Thor’s hips, and pull him closer. Thor was already growling and licking a path down Loki’s arched neck. Loki allowed himself another smile, oh how easy it was to goad Thor. 

“But none compared _brother_ , they couldn’t sate my lust, they couldn’t reach deep enough” And Loki’s breath hitched as Thor brought his hand and forced his way into Loki’s pliant mouth and Loki sucked on Thor’s fingers desperately, needing to be filled in some way. Thor thrusted his fingers in and out, his breathing coming out in short pants, and then the same fingers were prying down Loki’s cleft. 

Loki gasped as a fingertip breached him. He sunk his teeth deep on the flesh of Thor’s shoulder to muffle a moan in vain, but Thor’s other hand grasped his hair and drew his head backwards, exposing his neck. 

“I would hear you, brother.” He growled as he latched his mouth on the tender spot on Loki’s pulse, and so Loki started moaning, cut by little gasps and broken whimpers as Thor worked him open, whispering sweet nothings into his ear when he ceased sucking on Loki’s neck. It was too much.

“Thor. Brother, I’m ready. Now, I need you inside now.” Loki flushed slightly at his choice of words, but he really, really needed Thor to do something. 

Thor had never been able to deny Loki anything, especially when he asked so sweetly. Moments later Loki grasped Thor’s shoulders in a bruising grip while Thor pushed himself to the hilt, both of them frozen for the moment, breathing coming out in harsh pants, Thor’s hand drawing soothing patterns across his back. 

“Relax Loki, I got you. I got you brother.” 

It was then Loki brought up his legs to wrap around Thor’s waist and rolled his hips slightly, and Thor started pounding into him, making Loki feel each thrust with his cock rubbing against Loki’s prostate. 

“You’re _mine_ Loki, mine brother, understand ?” 

It wasn’t so much of a question as it was a statement, and all Loki could do was whine pathetically and latch onto Thor, digging the heels of feet against the small of Thor’s back. 

“ _Mine_ “ Thor growled, a sound that went jolting straight to Loki’s cock, trapped between Thor and himself, and he desperately tried to buck further, to gain some sort of friction- 

“You’re mine” Thor’s thrusts seemed to get erratic, losing any rhythm he meant to have, and Loki knew he was close. Thor managed to draw another whimper from him as he rubbed against Loki’s sweet spot again, and Loki didn’t know how much more he could take. 

“Yours,” Loki admitted, 

“Yours and only yours brother _Ah_ “ 

Thor stilled himself on a particularly hard thrust. 

“Yours brother, I swear it, my body needs it, I- _Nnngh_ ” 

Loki came with Thor’s grip around his cock, stroking only once, coating his abdomen and Thor’s fingers with his seed as Thor kept riding him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, until Thor came himself, deep in Loki, his grip around Loki’s hips tight enough to leave bruises in its wake, and Loki finally felt sated when Thor’s softened cock slipped out of him leaving a trail of his seed trickling out of his gaping hole, clenching around empty air. 

Thor kissed him languidly, his hand coming up to cup Loki’s jaw and Loki gathered himself after a couple minutes where he allowed his breathing to calm down. They both stood there with foreheads pressed against each others’ and he only spoke when he trusted that his voice wouldn’t betray him. 

“How am I supposed to go to my room like this you idiot ?” 

“Stay here.” Thor’s voice was hoarse and Loki could feel his smile against his lips. 

It was still amazing to him how Thor could transform from claiming to needy in a blink of an eye. 

“I don’t want to, you snore too loud.” Loki retorted, but Thor was already dragging him towards his bed and Loki was too tired to argue back. So he slotted himself against Thor, and willed himself to sleep as Thor slung an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to himself. Loki allowed it to himself to be comforted by the rumbling resonating through Thor’s chest, and gave into long lost sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve liked his new school so far. He’d made some friends, given that he was still extremely wary of them, they seemed to accept him without prior interrogation. Tony seemed to be extremely enthusiastic towards him, willing to introduce Steve to his friends; Natasha made him nervous for some reason he couldn’t pinpoint, Bruce and Clint were really genuine to the point where he felt comfortable with them, and then there were Thor and Loki. Tony’s closest friends, yet Steve still couldn’t wrap his mind around them, and didn’t know how Asgard seemed to accept it as a casualty; he still cringed whenever Thor rumbled ‘brother’ when referring to Loki. 

He was somewhat relieved when half of their wing went on a field trip, so he could just hang out in their lounge without Tony smothering him or Loki winking at him when he figured no one else was looking. What he didn’t expect was to find Thor, lost in thought, his gaze fixed upon the endless horizon where the field trip was meant to be. 

“Hey,” he said before he could stop himself. Thor turned towards him with a smile on his face. 

“Hi Steve, how have you been ?” Thor’s gaze seemed to bore into his eyes that he almost felt a bit defensive, until he reminded himself that Thor meant no harm, he didn’t seek out any secrets. Yet his gaze was so genuine and open, almost as if coaxing him to reveal his entire story.

He took a deep breath. 

“You know. New school, new environment. People.” 

“It’s got to be hard for sure, but I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Thor beamed at him. Steve didn’t know of the morning sun, or how his smile reflected sunshine, but he could swear that it did. 

“It’s just a lot to take in I guess.” He replied meekly. 

“That it is.” Thor said, and Steve had a feeling he meant more than he said.

_______

“You _need_ to give him some space” Loki said accompanied with a roll of eyes.

“I gave him space. I gave him so much space that he could crash on my couch and he still would have space, How much more space-” Tony exclaimed. 

“-Linear programming.” Loki said before he could open his mouth, and their teacher gave Loki an approving smile, before continuing on the lecture. 

Tony rolled his eyes before continuing on with the real problem, “We need an informal get-together. A party. Yeah a par- The Simplex Method.” He answered, upon the slightly frustrated expression on their teacher’s face, and continued to harass Loki. 

“What was I saying, a party.” 

“I don’t know if Steve is really the ‘Tony Stark Party’ type, especially the ones you throw where we all usually-” he said before quipping “Markov chains” and earning the extra credit. 

“Bastard.” Tony muttered. Loki just flashed him another smile. 

“Would we play Strip Poker in this party of yours, by any chance ?” Loki cooed. 

“No.”

“ _No._ ” 

They both jumped out of their skin as Natasha appeared behind them. 

“You always cheat at poker. We will have a Christmas Party.” 

Both Tony and Loki agreed that her statement brooked no arguments.

_______

“So, are you going back to Europe during Christmas ?” Steve asked.

“No.” Thor said nothing further and Steve almost felt like he was intruding. 

“Why not ?” He found himself saying, 

“You’re like… Princes right ?” He added. 

Thor smiled his sunshine smile once again, yet it somehow looked bitter, and Steve immediately regretted asking in the first place. 

“Indeed, but Loki doesn’t get along with our -parents.”

Steve noted how Thor didn’t mention the fact that Loki was adopted, so he chose not to push it; Thor already looked uncomfortable. 

“Well, then we’ll all be here during the holidays” he retorted with a feeble smile. 

“You’re not going home ?” Thor asked and It was Steve’s turn to be blush. 

“I don’t have much of a family to go back to,” he said before he could stop himself. Thankfully, Thor didn’t question further. He just offered another one of his warming smiled and said, 

“I see.” Upon seeing the hesitant look on Steve’s face, he added, 

“Get ready fora Christmas like never before” He winked at Steve and before Steve could ask anymore questions Thor was already headed towards his room.

_______

“I don’t want to go back to the campus.” Tony said.

“Then let’s not ?” Loki offered, and it took them a convenient bathroom break to hitch the school bus. They sat against the pavement, Loki picking out of a package of crisps Tony managed to steal from the market of the gas station. 

“Don’t make me call Thor.” Loki said, almost pleading when Tony looked at him pathetically. 

“No!”

“He’s your brother !”

“He’s _not_ my brother, and you told me you had a plan !”

“I have a plan. You phone up Thor, he picks us up, no fuss.” 

“ I despise you Tony.”

“What if I didn’t hold out on you ?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows. 

Loki made a hissing sound and dialed Thor’s number.

_______

“Loki ?”

“Thor, there’s been a complication and I need you to pick us up.”

“Us ?” Loki cursed inwardly, then counted up to ten. 

“Yeah… me and Tony.” He could hear the growling on the other end of the line. 

“Thor, we’re fucking stuck in a gas station.” He inhaled deeply before adding “Brother, please.” for good measure. 

“Do you both have an incest kink ?” Loki elbowed Tony in the ribs. 

‘Text me the location, I’m coming.’ Loki felt the familiar warmth coil in his belly.

_______

Thor showed up after twenty minutes and Loki could have resisted against rolling his eyes, yet he chose not to, upon Thor welcoming him with a crushing embrace. He would have also liked to fake his enthusiasm, but he figured it was too late as he jumped Thor and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist; who seemed to carry him towards his car without so much as a second glance at Tony.

Thor dropped Loki into the passenger’s seat unceremoniously, and got into the driver’s seat, waiting for Tony. 

Once they were in the safety of their dorms, Thor punched Tony and before Tony could regain back consciousness, he was dragging Loki to his room.

_______

When Tony came back to; he dreamt of Steve. Steve slightly slapping him and muttering his name softly, looking worried. Tony figured out it was a dream and pulled Steve towards himself, crushing their mouths together. He felt Steve moan against his open lips, and his tongue prying in. He sucked on Steve’s bottom lip for what seemed to be forever, and all of a sudden he felt a sharp sting on his face and pried his eyes open, to be met with Natasha.

“Well, that was quite a scene.” She smiled. 

She smiled and it set Tony’s nerves alight, because he’d been blacked out and dreaming. Right. _Right ?_

“For what it’s worth, I think he’s into you.” Natasha said before she tiptoed towards her room, leaving Tony flabbergasted on the lounge couch.

_______

Tony had personally checked that his invitation had reached Steve thrice. He passed Thor pounding into something -possibly Loki- against the wall, and made his way towards the entrance. He almost wished that it wasn’t Steve who stood right in front of him.

“Welcome! Hey Steve, uh-“ His mind scanned possibly harmless figures to introduce without freaking him out. Given his best choice was Thor and Loki, who were making out against his walls, he for-go that idea. Instead he invited Steve inside. A passing waitress offered him a drink and Steve politely reclined. Tony was already calculating the worst outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been warned, but let me tell you, nothing between Thor and Loki is dub/non-con. It's all very consensual. That being said, Tony fails at relationships, and some more Thor/Loki smut.

Let it be known that Tony Stark knew how to throw a party. He’d already spotted four people he hadn’t seen in his life before, precursors to a successful party in his book. Then again, everyone wanted to be invited to a Stark party, where unlimited booze was guaranteed. 

Tony grabbed himself a glass of champagne - _better start the night lightly_ \- and settled on his couch with Steve. There was a pregnant pause which either of them failed to penetrate. 

“You don’t drink ?” 

“Is alcohol even allowed in the campus premises ?” 

Tony chuckled, he had to keep reminding himself that Steve was indeed new to this environment, and precisely to antiques of Tony himself. 

“Allowed is such a broad term actually,” 

“It’s really not.” 

“Allowed, _tolerated_ , banned. Who really cares.” He winked at Steve before chugging his champagne, and motioning the waiter nearby for refreshments. Steve looked partly annoyed and flustered. 

“No you see, there is a difference. Tony, hell, how do you even have servers ?!” 

Tony stifled back a bubble of laughter due to amusement, and tried his best to explain. 

“Not servers, waiters -a-ah, let me finish,-“ he pointed his index finger towards Steve, who had just opened his mouth to respond. 

“Asgard is.. Well Asgard _is_ pretty fucked up if you ask me. I don’t know how you ended up here, or how things worked in your previous school. How do you think Loki gets by with half of the shit he’s pulled so far ?” 

Steve was silent, mostly because he probably had no idea what kind of shit Loki had been up to. Not willing to dwell on Loki any further, Tony continued.

“My point is, power is all that matters in Asgard. Waiters if you’re willing to throw a party, booze if you’re willing to up the ante, you know. It’s just dynamics. You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.” 

He downed his scotch that the waiter brought, and flashed Steve with another dazzling smile. Steve, on the other hand, wore a shocked expression, a mixture of mild disgust and disbelief. Tony’s brain desperately started for a salvage plan. Alienating Steve was the last thing he wanted to do, after all. 

“So I mean nothing then.” Steve said. 

“Nothing in Asgard.” He smiled so sadly, Tony wished to drop dead just then and there. 

“No ! No, I didn’t mean it like that. Just that Asgard has some fucked up priorities is all. Don’t you ever say that. You mean a lot.” As soon as he said the words, Tony cursed himself. Where was this even coming from. ‘You mean a lot ?’ Way to go. At this point, ‘I’d like to fuck you’ would have been a better response. Better, and a lot more casual. Tony didn’t have to wait for Steve’s response to his pathetic confession however, as Loki and Thor made their way towards them. Loki limped slightly and Thor had a smug expression plastered to his face, but what else was new. 

“I say, we play a game.” Loki’s tone alerted Tony’s danger sensors. Apparently it alerted Thor’s as well, as Tony felt him tense where he’d perched up next to him. 

“What sort of game you have on your mind brother ?” 

“Strip Poker.” 

Both Tony and Thor shouted ‘No’ so fast, Steve jumped in his seat. 

“Loki always cheats, we’ve just been never able to catch him.” Tony explained. 

Loki feigned looking affronted, pouted and went to sit on Thor’s lap, making himself comfortable, before carding his fingers through Thor’s hair, untangling the knots.

“ _Thor,_ ” he said in a sultry tone, rolling the ‘r’ in his mouth. 

“Mmm ?” Thor didn’t seem bothered in the least, tightening his grip around Loki’s waist and looking at him expectantly. 

“You’re so pretty.” Loki giggled. Tony knew where this was going. 

“Are you drunk ?” He cut in. 

Loki hiccuped and fixed his gaze on Tony. 

“Oh, you wanted a go ?” Loki had a spark of amusement in his gaze, however Tony himself wasn’t drunk enough for this. 

“Thor, buddy, take your brother elsewhere.” Thor seemed to be sober enough to register the situation so he complied. 

“And maybe don’t come back until he’s sobered up.” He added. 

Thor gave a curt nod, picked up Loki without a single effort while Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist, and carried him towards the end of the corridor, two of them disappearing behind a room. 

 

“You certainly have some friends.” Steve said after they’d been gone for a while. Tony was brought back to his current situation. 

“That, I do.” ‘ _They’re actually nice once you get to know them._ ‘ He wanted to say. He wanted Steve to just fit into his clique without any added effort; everyone had accepted Thor and Loki long before, and he desperately needed Steve to do so as well. 

“Sup ?” 

They both jumped. 

“Nat, you have got to stop doing that.” Tony said, as Steve tried to adjust his breathing. 

“Do what ?” Natasha looked so innocent that Tony almost fell for it. 

“Appear out of thin air.” Tony supplied, yet he felt relieved. With Natasha present, he wouldn’t screw up. She wouldn’t let her. 

Natasha just shrugged and took a swing out of a bottle she held. 100 bucks said it was Tony’s top shelf vodka. 

“Let’s play a game.” She said and raised her brows when both men groaned at her. 

“Not strip poker.” She elaborated. 

“Truth or dare ?” She aimed the question at Tony, spinning a wine bottle, pointed towards him. 

“Uh, truth ?” Tony rarely lied, he was often accused of being too bold, so he didn’t see how he could go wrong with truth. He also didn’t take Natasha’s skills into account.

_____

It was almost sunrise, and they still kept going. Thor and Loki had joined them at some point, along with Clint and Bruce. With half of his prized secrets out in the open, Tony felt desperate. Half a bottle of Jack Daniels consumed only by himself seemed to help.

“Dare or truth Nat, you gotta pick one.” 

Natasha looked truly pained, as if she was making a true sacrifice. 

“Dare.”

“I dare you to tell us something you’ve never told anyone.” It was a cheap shot, but it seemed to work regardless. Natasha was silent for a couple of minutes. 

“I’m attracted to people who aren’t vain.” She said at least, shooting a glance towards Tony and Loki, who looked offended and amused simultaneously. Loki didn’t even make a reach for the bottle, so Tony spun it, cursing it when it landed on Loki and himself. 

“Truth or dare ?” He asked Loki, knowing the answer. 

“Dare.” Loki said. Because that was all Loki ever said. 

“I dare you to make out with the hottest person in this room.” Tony quipped, half of his words slurred due to alcohol intake. 

Loki just smirked at him; full of mirth and mischief while he turned sidewards and planted his hands on Thor’s shoulders and started to make out with him in the earnest, putting everyone to shame. Steve and Bruce looked uncomfortable, whereas Natasha and Tony seemed to be watching with precise attention. Clint seemed to be interested in the dirt under his fingernails. 

Loki brought both of his hands to cup Thor’s face, and pushed himself further into Thor, almost as if to prove a point. They separated after a few minutes, Thor panting for breath, and Loki’s mouth twitching at the ends to hint a smile. 

“My turn.” Loki said, shattering the silence and moved to spin the bottle. 

The bottle ended up between Loki and Tony, and Tony cursed his luck. 

“Truth or dare, Stark ?” Loki smiled like a predator closing upon his prey, and Tony felt like a caged animal. However, Tony Stark would give as good as he got. 

“Dare.” Tony’s voice sounded hoarse to his own ears, but he wasn’t the one to back down from a challenge, especially one from Loki.

“Make out with my brother.” Loki said nonchalantly. 

“ _What ?!_ “ Thor sounded bewildered.

“ _No !_ “ Tony yelped.

Loki huffed to himself and stayed silent for a moment. Then made an absent gesture with his hand. 

“Fine, make out with Steve. Go on then.” His gaze bore into Tony’s. It _was_ a dare after all. 

Tony swallowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“Today, if possible.” 

Tony cursed Loki in a multitude of languages and made several plans to murder him without Thor noticing. 

Then finally Tony leaned forward and locked his lips with Steve’s. It was too perfect, Steve had the softest lips, pliant under his. He brought up his hand to cradle the back of his head, drawing him closer, his tongue prying into Steve’s mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and suckling on his tongue, as Steve’s tongue made it to his mouth. They made out for a couple minutes like that, indulging in each other before Tony retracted his hand and they broke apart, both of them panting for breath. 

“My my.” Loki said. 

“I-I better go.” Steve muttered, standing up, and leaving without a trace, besides the lingering taste he left in Tony’s mouth. 

Something shattered in the background. Possibly and object Tony hadn’t been aware of, broken by someone he didn’t know. 

“Yeah I-I better go check that out.” He stammered out of their corner.

He was shaking, shaking so much that he needed to steady himself against a wall. ‘ _Get a grip_ ‘ he told himself. He’s just a guy. Just a guy you made out with. He really, really needed to get a grip on himself.

_____

The second Tony was out of their eye-sight, Loki felt the slap against the back of his head.

“Hey !” 

“What was that for asshole ?” Natasha looked pissed, a look Loki didn’t particularly favour. 

“At least if Steve isn’t into him, he got one snogg.” 

Natasha seethed. 

“Well, if that’ll be all, I think we better leave.” Loki said diplomatically. Just then, Thor stood up next to him, and he felt a pang of relief. Thor would always stand up for him. Just maybe he could reward his brother for the night.

_____

Loki reveled in the power of having Thor beneath him, as he pushed his brother towards the bedding, and straddling him.

“Brother what do you want ?” he asked. 

Thor had a vice grip on his thighs, and did not respond, only pulled Loki downwards, making an unintelligible groan. 

“I see.” Loki said, as he started working himself open before Thor, a scene that always got Thor off; Loki working his fingers in and out of himself while straddling Thor. 

Once Loki deemed he was loose enough, he gripped Thor’s hardened prick and guided it towards his fluttering hole, and sunk into the hilt. They both took a couple of deep breaths, before Loki started moving, with Thor’s hands on his hips, digging in hard enough to bruise. So Loki rolled his hips harder and leaned against Thor, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Thor was moaning and pushing up towards Loki, and Loki knew of his brother’s need to possess, so he gave into it. 

“ _Brother_ , Ah - Thor, you’re _so big,_ ” 

Thor sunk his teeth where Loki’s shoulder met his neck and he groaned lewdly. Loki leaned forward to cover Thor’s body with his own and whispered all the little dirty things he could think of; how Thor ruined him for anyone else, how he needed Thor’s cock deep inside of him, how Thor could pushed against where no one else could ever reach him… 

Before he knew what he was saying, Loki’s vision blanked out with white dots while he came with a scream he tried to stiffen, with Thor buried deep inside, his hand stroking Loki’s hardness through the aftershocks as he spasmed and held onto Thor for dear life. 

Thor came with a scream muffled against Loki’s neck not long after Loki and Loki kept stroking him through the aftershocks. 

They both laid in silence for a while, neither daring to break the peaceful moment between them. It was Loki who spoke up first. 

“I think we screwed up Tony’s relationship.” 

Thor grunted and tightened his grip around Loki’s waist. 

“Tomorrow.” He grumbled. 

Loki pushed himself into Thor, wanting to feel the vibrations in his body. Thor was stupid and probably wrong but he found that he didn’t care at the moment. So he slotted himself against Thor, and let himself be held.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In return, Steve helps them.

Two weeks. Two weeks since Steve had been to Tony’s party, and here they were, casually sitting in the lounge when everyone flinched with the sound of something shattering. Steve usually tried to keep out of private affairs, but the said affair taking place very publicly he couldn’t help but hear the words exchanged. 

_“Fucking fine,”_

That had to be Loki’s voice. Everyone was eyeing the hallway, expecting one of them to show up. He slightly nudged Tony with his elbow. 

“Uh, maybe someone should ?” Tony cut him before he could even complete his sentence. 

“No. One thing you don’t wanna do, is get in the middle of an Odinson argument.”

Steve was confused, and apparently that reflected in his expression, so Tony elaborated. 

“This happens once every two or three months. Trust me, you don’t want to be stuck in between.” 

Steve certainly didn’t want to be stuck in between a fight, but it only seemed to escalate. There was another shattering sound, and more yelling. 

“Loki will tell how he’s not Thor’s brother soon.” Tony informed him, just before-

_“AM NOT YOUR BROTHER-“_ Loki’s scream echoed through the hallway along with another shattering object. Loki slammed the door on his way out with Thor following close behind, the door almost coming off its hinges. They stood in the hallway, not caring for the scene they made. Tony made an absent gesture with his hand towards them.

They stood like that for a couple minutes, Loki breathing hard and Thor’s fists clenching and relaxing against his sides. 

_“What did I fucking have back there ?”_

_“Loki, you had mother and-“_

_“Do not dare. Don’t you FUCKING dare bring her into it”_ Loki seemed to be shaking all over. 

_“Loki, father loved you. I love you,”_ Thor sounded broken and desperate despite his rage. Steve felt his insides churning at the confession, and he didn’t even know why. 

_“WELL, FUCK HIM AND FUCK YOU TOO !”_ Loki bellowed and made a spectacle of slamming his own door, leaving a speechless Thor steeled to his spot, gaping before Loki’s door. 

“Code red ?” Natasha’s voice brought him back to the present. She looked unfazed by the events, her expression giving away nothing. 

“I’d say so.” Tony said next to him. 

“What’s _Code Red_?” Steve found himself asking. Tony was the first to reply; 

“Well, you see, this isn’t exactly the first time it’s happened. Just give ‘em a couple weeks, they’ll come around. They always do.” Tony shrugged and patted him on the shoulder. Steve was on the brink of having a meltdown, because none of this was okay. 

“We should talk to them.” Was all he could say. Clint snorted, and wished him good luck before disappearing towards his wing. Bruce didn’t say anything and looked thoughtful, whereas Natasha and Tony both looked straight at him before saying, 

“I agree,” 

“No.” 

Steve took comfort in the fact at least Natasha agreed with him. She seemed to have an overpowering presence in Tony’s group of friends. 

“You still think so ? Fine, you go handle Thor then.” Tony shot a challenging look towards Natasha, who just nodded and said,

“I will.” 

She pulled herself up from her seat and promptly went to just do that. Tony still had an amused look on his face. 

“Just so you know, I mean, speaking from experience and all,” He stopped for a moment. 

“Don’t do it.” Upon a confused look from Steve, once again he elaborated. 

“They do this. I know you probably think you could just talk to Loki or Thor and make them see to reason, but they never do. Natasha’s tried, tons of times. You just need to give them some time.” 

Steve nodded towards Tony, yet even though he didn’t know Loki, or Thor for the matter of fact, he knew what hurt and tainted relationships looked like. Tony seemed to know a lot; both of Thor and Loki, and just generally of everyone. Steve didn’t know what he knew of him, or the reason he was sent to Asgard, but he felt compelled to fix this particular problem regardless. 

That’s how he found himself knocking on Loki’s door that night. He didn’t expect a response and he was prepared to leave when he heard Loki’s voice from behind the door upon the fifth knock.

“It’s open.” 

Steve took it as an invitation as any, and walked into Loki’s room. His walls were painted in a rich green colour with accents of gold, and if Steve didn’t know that he was a Prince, he would have figured it from the room alone. However Loki resembled nothing of a Prince, much less the vain, cocky guy he’d met on his fist day. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the end of his couch, legs crossed and staring blankly at his TV. 

“Hey.”

Loki’s gaze never left the TV as he made his way in, until he cleared his throat, making his presence known.

“Oh. It’s you.” His eyes flicked between him and the screen for a brief moment, voice hoarse. Probably from all the screaming Steve thought. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” He didn’t know what to say. It felt too private of a moment to intrude, even if Loki was doing nothing but watching a stupid documentary channel. After all, it was clear that he was here after an intense fight between lovers -brothers ?-, and he and Loki had never been that close.

Loki was watching National Geographic, and Steve had little else to lead with. 

“I don’t have cable installed yet, can I watch it with you ?” He was ready to turn on his heels and leave the room, cursing himself for not taking Tony’s advice when Loki replied. 

“Suit yourself.” 

So Steve sat down on the floor against Loki, and didn’t ask any questions about their fight, or why Loki was watching documentaries on Lion cubs. Nor did he question when he felt Loki sniff against his shoulder, wetting his shirt slightly. 

“I fucking hate him you know.” 

Well. That was random. Steve could only imagine who Loki was referring to. 

“Fucking golden son of Odin. And somehow it’s me who managed to end us both in this shit hole.” Loki laughed and it was a bitter sound.

Steve didn’t know who Odin was, but he didn’t need a guide to figure out what this had been about. 

“It’s not so bad.” He countered and Loki perked up slightly, facing him with red rimmed eyes. Steve didn’t mention it. 

“I mean sure, we’re all here. For one reason or another, but at least you’re together.” It stung him to say the words, but it was worth it for seeing Loki’s expression when something of a slight understanding flickered before his eyes. That was good enough for Steve. If he could make Loki understand the value of being together with a loved one, that was good enough. 

“I should go.” He said, and Loki nodded.

__________

He knew Natasha had spoken to Thor, yet somehow it didn’t feel like enough. He found his doubts to be true when he walked into the gym late that night, willing to get in his work out to clear his mind out, only to find Thor pummeling a punching bag.

“Thor ?” 

Thor ceased his actions and turned to face him. 

“Steve ?” He almost looked as surprised to see him as Steve was surprised to find him here. 

“Couldn’t sleep ?” Thor sounded as sad as Loki had looked.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He ventured. 

“I was with Loki earlier.” Steve realised he needed to thread the subject carefully, neither Loki nor Thor seemed to want to talk on the subject. Thor just grunted next to him, and Steve almost told him how Loki had been crying against his shoulder. He didn’t. 

“He seems upset.” 

Another grunt. Steve wasn’t an expert on relationships by any means but at this point, it almost seemed easier to talk to Loki rather than Thor which was saying a lot for him. 

“Look just. I don’t know what happened between you guys, but maybe.” He took a deep breath before continuing, “just, take it easy on him. He looked sad Thor. Really sad.” He felt that would be enough. Thor looked startled by his boldness, and neither said anything for a while. Steve was surprised to have said the the things he’d said in the first place, but they were out there now. He stood up and left without another word, leaving a very sullen looking Thor to his thoughts.

______

“Strawberry flavoured lube.” Tony was smiling.

“Tony, I did _not_ bribe them into making out. UP. Making up.” Steve said determinedly. 

“Hershey kisses.” 

" _Tony_ “ Steve was already blushing. 

Loki was perched on Thor’s lap, ignoring their entire conversation as he carded his fingers through Thor’s hair, whispering things into his ear too low for them to hear. 

“Whatever it was you did, you did good Cap.” For the first time Tony calling him ‘Cap’ didn’t feel weird. 

Tony winked at him and got up to leave. Steve felt and odd warmth coil deep down inside. He wondered what that could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to come in peace with his emotions, Thor fails to build a snowman, ends up getting a blowjob from Loki.

Steve had to remind himself that he wasn’t attracted to Tony once more as he made his way to their common room. Memories of Bucky still burned fresh in his mind. It had been extremely hard to come into terms with his attraction to the male form rather than the female, and he remembered the outcome of his actions upon acting on his urges. Sent to Asgard. It was almost a form of exile, if not entirely one. He wasn’t about to ruin his second chance; sure Tony was attractive, had flirted with him on more than a single occasion yet Steve felt as if he should reel his emotions, no matter how feeble they were. 

Asgard was throwing him off involuntarily, no one seemed to have any boundaries, especially with Thor and Loki constantly being around him. He repressed the the particular thought trail into back of his head, and made his way outside, where he was met with an overly enthusiastic Tony, which was saying a lot on Tony’s case. 

“Steve! Steve, you really have to see this.” Tony’s cheeks were pink, probably due to the cold outside, as he still had a coat on, Steve figured he was just coming into the building. 

“See what Tony ?” He tried his best to keep the exasperation out of his tone.

“Thor trying to build a snowman.” Tony sounded like it was the second coming that Steve was missing. Steve however, had no particular interest in seeing Thor build a snowman, he was just about to voice it when Tony cut him. 

“No Steve, it’s- it’s like seeing a unicorn. Trust me, you need to see this.” 

He sounded so hopeful Steve caved in, though he still failed to see what was so amazing about Thor building a snowman. He sighed and followed Tony. 

________

 

Steve wasn’t above admitting when he was wrong. This was one of those rare occasions. He had to give it to Tony; watching Thor trying to build a snowman was oddly amusing. They stood by the window facing the garden, now covered in inches of snow. Thor fell on his face for the third time before Steve asked, 

“Why is he even doing this ?” 

“Loki.” Tony said simply, as if it was enough explanation. 

“Loki ?” Steve couldn’t grasp why someone like Thor would agree to fall on his face continuously, and what relation it had to Loki. 

Tony gave an exasperated sigh before he elaborated, 

“Loki loves snow. Each time during the first snow of the year, Thor builds a stupid snowman for him. See, the bastard’s right there watching the whole thing.” 

Surely enough, Steve spotted Loki, leaned against one of the massive trees when Tony pointed towards him, watching Thor with a half amused expression. Warmth pooled in his belly for some reason. 

“That’s actually sweet.” He said. 

Tony snorted. 

“Just wait till you see the final product.” 

________

Steve never got to see the final product. He retired back to his own room after seeing Thor punching the head of snowman he was trying to build for the third time. It was during the afternoon, once he’d completed his coursework that he decided to go back out to the lounge, to catch up on stuff that he lacked in his courses. 

Despite the fact that Steve was in unfamiliar territory, he felt fine when he thought upon it. He had made friends, sort of, and he was doing fine in his classes, even though he had to catch up on quite a load of material. That was another reason for him to feel grateful for the holidays. Their common room would be considerably emptier, people having gone to their homes, giving him plenty of space to focus on his studies on areas he lacked.

His entire hopes flew out the window when he walked upon a particularly elusive scene. 

Thor was lying on one of the couches with a pained expression, Loki looming above him with bunch of paper towels pressed against what seemed to be a bleeding wound right above his left knee, curving inwards. Tony was standing a good two feet away from them. 

“Keep applying pressure here. No, _no_ , there. Right there.” Loki looked as if he was about to throttle Thor himself, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was going on, especially since Loki looked particularly cheerful when Thor had been falling upon his face. Thor tried to demonstrate Loki’s motions, only to Loki’s exasperation. 

“Thor I swear to god, _THERE_ you need to press it _there_.” 

“Wow, is he usually this charming in bed ?” Tony said from where he stood, leaning against a wall.

Both brothers shot him a glare, Loki’s especially poisonous and Tony just retorted them with a grin that send sparks down Steve’s spine for some reason. He found It a fit moment to cough and interrupt what was going on. 

“Why not just go to the medics ?” Steve said, drawing all of their attention to himself for the first time since he’d walked upon the scene. 

Tony’s face lightened up as he said

“Voice of reason. Right there, voice of fucking reason.” 

“It’s just a small cut” Thor said as he winced and shifted into a sitting position, his hands still clutching the paper towels against his wound. Loki just sighed and sunk next to Thor on the couch. 

“What happened ?” Steve said, finding it was the only reasonable question to ask. 

“Thor is an _idiot_ ,” 

“See, the snow comes with ice,” Tony supplied unhelpfully. 

And Thor just huffed. 

Tony moved towards Steve, whispering slightly 

“You missed quite the scene.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Tony inhaled and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask something, before he closed it. There was a pregnant pause filled with Thor’s painful little moans as Loki kept insisting Thor was applying the pressure on the wrong spot. Tony blinked twice, and seemed to gather himself.

“Well then, Steve Rogers, when do you leave ?” 

Steve blushed slightly as he muttered, 

“I’m staying here during the holidays.” 

He didn’t believe that Thor hadn’t told Tony that piece of information, after all he’d made it pretty clear to Thor that he would be staying at Asgard during Christmas. Tony’s grin didn’t reveal anything.

“Awesome.” He said, and patted Steve on the shoulder. Steve felt that spark in his belly again. He needed to gain control, needed some sort of leverage, against what, he had no idea. 

“So, uh. What do you guys do around here for Christmas ?” He asked, remembering Thor’s wink and promise of a Christmas he would never forget. 

“Oh you know. The usual. Exchange gifts, choke on eggnogg, find someone to snog.” 

Steve almost choked on empty air, recollecting himself at the last moment. 

“Hey that rhymed !” Tony exclaimed, completely bypassing Steve’s distress. He gave Steve another pat on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry Cap, we’ll make you feel right at home.” He winked once more and left Steve wondering why Tony’s actions seemed to revoke a reaction from his own body. 

_________

“ _Thor_ “ Loki’s voice echoed through his room, soft yet demanding. Thor shifted on his bed, leaning back upon his elbows. He didn’t expect Loki to show up, especially after being so angry with him during the morning. However Loki slid from the shadows and Thor wondered if he’d been hiding in his room for the remainder of the afternoon. 

“Brother ?” He had no idea what to say, his cut still hurt slightly, although it had stopped bleeding, his knee still felt sore. 

“How stupid was it of you, to slip and cut yourself open.” Loki said now standing at the edge of Thor’s bed. Thor still had no idea of what to say, so he didn’t. He’d learned that keeping quiet with Loki proved to be much more efficient. Just as he suspected, Loki went on. 

“Right when I wanted to bend you in half” Loki moved onto the bed and crawled towards Thor. His breath hitched, thigh spreading on volition. 

“I guess,” Loki said, straddling Thor and palming him through his boxers, 

“We’ll have to find another way.” Loki smirked, eyes full of mirth and promises, and Thor forgot about his injury as he started thrusting his hips into Loki’s devious touch. Loki leaned down to steal a kiss, his tongue parting Thor’s lips and ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth, still gently running his hand up and down Thor’s rapidly hardening cock. Thor’s breath started to come in short pants and his hands grabbed Loki’s shoulders, pushing him backwards slightly to grab a fresh breath of air, and to see Loki properly. 

Loki tried looking serene, he gave away nothing with his gaze, but Thor knew him enough to read the signs. The flicker that came and passed too quickly behind his sparkling eyes, the slight roll of his hips, the tip of his tongue darting between parted lips to wet his bottom lip. So Thor gripped Loki’s hips tighter, his thumbs brushing against sharp hipbones. 

Loki chuckled and and ground down hard, Thor’s cock rubbing between his cleft, making them both groan in union. After a moment of having his cock snug in between Loki’s buttocks, Loki slid off and Thor gave a disapproving groan and Loki slid downwards, planting soft kisses across his abdomen as he did so. He kissed Thor’s breast, right beneath his navel, dragging another low moan, and then licked a long stripe across his shaft to the tip of his cock, lapping at the pooling precome on the slit. Thor whined desperately as Loki moved on to plant fleeting kisses upon his inner thigh then went onto sucking a mark above the soft flesh right above his cut. Thor was almost thrashing by the time Loki was almost done with his ministrations, he was whining softly and grinding his hips upwards into empty air. His cock was throbbing against his belly, bordering on painful, leaking copious amount of precome again. 

“Loki. Loki please, _Brother -I need to,_ “ 

“Thor. Look at me.” Loki’s voice came out strangled, and Thor managed to gaze at Loki through half lidded eyes. He almost came untouched, just by seeing Loki kneel between his legs, swollen lips preparing to take his length, it always had an effect on him no matter how many times Loki sucked him off to completion.

Loki had stroking himself by the time he wrapped his lips around Thor’s cock and Thor couldn’t help but thrusting into the welcoming warmth of Loki’s mouth, his fingers tangling in Loki’s hair and pushing him towards his cock. He fucked into Loki’s mouth with vigor, moaning when he felt the back of Loki’s throat against his cock, feeling Loki moan around his cock. Loki tried to swallow around his cock and it only succeeded in sending a jolt straight into Thor’s balls, he was close, so close as Loki’s throat spasmed around the head of his cock, so he grasped Loki’s hair harder and each little whimper from Loki made him thrust harder. He felt his balls drawing up before he could warn Loki, and then he was coming, filling up Loki’s mouth, a thin strand of his come seeping from the corner of Loki’s mouth where he couldn’t swallow anymore, yet he kept thrusting upwards, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

He sunk back onto his bed, and only felt a slight wetness across his scrotum and abdomen accompanied by a sharp breath of intake. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled him upwards, knowing he would be soft and pliant. These were the moments Thor loved the best, when Loki would yield, becoming pliant and calm under his touch; true signs he was sated, not rushing to clean them up from the sticky mess they usually ended up in. Just as he guessed, Loki didn’t protest as Thor pulled him upwards, he just shifted onto his side, and slotted himself against Thor muttered,

“Fucking brute.” 

His voice sounded hoarse and Thor almost felt guilty for losing himself, but his words lacked venom behind them, so Thor tightened his grip around Loki’s waist, and allowed himself to be drawn into sleep with the comfort of Loki right beside him. He figured it was Christmas soon enough, and drifted off to sleep, ideas of what to get Loki flooding his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to anyone who's still reading <3 (I almost feel like adding 'crack' to the tags, cause damn this boarding school)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor ran into Steve unintentionally, once again, in the gym when it was almost morning. 

“Couldn’t sleep ?” Steve laughed. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Thor huffed. 

He flexed and stretched his muscles, then got himself ready before a punching bag then started punching relentlessly. He wasn’t particularly looking for a conversation, but Steve started one regardless. 

“You know I never imagined this, coming here.” 

That could mean a number of things, so Thor kept silent, still punching into the bag of sand in front of him. 

“I mean, I guess you really have to have issues to be sent here huh.” Steve stopped punching the bag and went on to sit on bench and cradled his face in his hands. Thor’s resolve broke then. He didn’t exactly know why Steve was sent to Asgard for, or how his previous school had been like but given that he had military background, he could imagine it hadn’t been easy. 

“Issues ?” he said ceasing his own training to sit besides Steve. 

“Yeah, _issues_ ,” Steve looked uncomfortable, and Thor felt like he knew where this one was headed, having had the same conversation with several people. 

“Look, if this is about Loki,” He started, 

“No, no -I mean- well.” Steve fell silent. Thor waited for him to go on. 

“You call him _brother_ ” Steve finally managed, his gaze lining up with Thor’s. 

“I do.” 

“And yet you-“ Steve made a gesture with his hands. Thor smiled then, he’d had this conversation far too many times since he’d laid a foot on Asgard. 

“I do.” He smiled at Steve’s befuddled expression. 

“I love Loki very much, and he loves me in turn. It’s always been like that, since we were but children.” 

“And you call him brother ?” Steve had that scandalized expression again. 

“He’s my brother.” Thor said, flashing him a smile. 

“Yeah, but isn’t it-“ Steve seemed to be at a loss of words to complete the sentence, so he just smiled again.Steve just gave him a weird expression and Thor couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Look, I know it’s weird for you, brothers in love and all, but what of you and Tony ?” 

Steve paled and Thor regretted his choice of words. Tony would probably build a device that would kill him in his bedroom. Slow and painful. 

“What ?” Steve asked softly. 

“I know he’s attracted to you,” Thor knew he was digging his own grave. He wished Loki was there with him, surely he would handle it much, much better than Thor ever could. 

“He is ?” Steve asked in that tone again and Thor could swear Steve sounded hopeful, but he was the one giving up all the information here, babbling on like an idiot. 

“Well, yeah,” Oh how Thor wished Loki was present. 

“Oh.” 

Thor faked a coughing fit, a very poor attempt; he was sure Steve saw through it, yet was grateful when he didn’t mention it. 

“Better try another shot at sleep” He smiled uneasily. 

“Yeah.” Steve looked as uncomfortable as he felt. 

He hurriedly made his way back to his rooms, only to wake up Loki passed out on his bed, and to tell him what happened. He wasn’t sure if Loki listened or not, since all he did was hum and slot himself against Thor’s frame. Having Loki press against him, all soft and warm calmed Thor’s mind and he succumbed to sleep in no matter of time, figuring he could always deal with the problem the day after. 

“Oaf. What did you do ?” So Loki wasn’t fully asleep then.

“I had a talk with-“ his breath cut off when Loki ground his hips against his crotch. 

“Steve.” He choked out. 

Loki turned around and faced him. He looked so beautiful just roused from sleep, Thor barely held against the urge to kiss him right then and there. 

“Anything I should be worried about ?” Loki purposely gazed at him behind hooded eyelashes, flicking his tongue across his bottom lip. Thor needed a second to breathe before replying, 

“No.” His voice came out a lot more gravelly than the had intended to. Loki slid his leg between Thor’s and ground his thigh against Thor’s half hardened cock. Thor was panting before he even know what was happening. 

“You know I don’t like competition” Loki said against his lips. Thor was about to say how Steve wasn’t competition, no one was competition, but Loki had already snaked his hand between them and he’d started stroking Thor. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Thor was spurting strands of semen against Loki’s hand and his own stomach, yet Loki seemed pleased. Loki stroked him through the aftershocks, and once his cock softened, he made a move to roll over to get up and returned with a wet towel seconds after. He cleaned up the mess he made the best as he could, dropped the rag beside the bed and slotted himself against Loki. 

“I should tell Tony” he whispered. 

“I mean I guess you could, but that was embarrassingly fast, even for you-“ 

“I told Steve about Tony’s crush.” Thor waited for the inevitable mocking, but it never came. Loki just hummed, buried his face in the juncture of his neck and then fell asleep. So Thor stayed awake, feeling Loki’s pulse against his chest and thought how he could salvage his situation.

___________

Tony was set on making good on his word, and still tinkering with the new edition of XBox when Thor strolled into his room with a far too pliant looking Loki -Tony didn’t even want to know why, though he had a pretty good inkling- and dropped the said Loki onto his couch. To his surprise, Loki didn’t even protest, he just stretched, yawned and just made himself comfortable. Thor on the other hand, eyed the device he held in his hands. 

“Is that the new XBox ?” 

“More or less.” Tony sensed Thor was being hesitant, which once again, made no sense to him. Several minutes passed where Thor just shifted on his feet, Tony had another idea about a new chip he could install, and Loki yawned once more. 

“So I might have progressed your relationship with Steve.” Tony narrowed his eyes, because that could mean a number of things, yet he still wanted to be sure before he could attempt to rip Thor’s head off. He had to give himself a couple seconds before letting the words settle in fully. He set aside the XBox as he heard Loki snort from the couch. 

“Progressed. Progressed _how_ Thor ?” He asked. Thor always had the best intentions at heart but Tony’s mind was already running a mile a minute, planning out each scenario how the conversation could have gone terribly south. 

“Don’t get mad but I…uh-“

Tony would have found it funny if it had been any other situation. Seeing a guy like Thor squirm was priceless, yet he failed to see the humour in the particular topic. He braced himself for the worst as Loki gave another snort from the couch, that did nothing but send a jolt of annoyance through him. 

“You what Thor ? What did you do ?” 

Thor opened and closed mouth twice before Loki finally rose from the couch and took his place next to Thor, sliding an arm around his waist. 

“Thor just told him about your massive crush on him is all. Hardly anything to get riled up about.”

Tony suddenly found his throat to be too dry. 

“You -you- did _what ?!_ ” 

Thor flushed a deep shade of pink however Loki cut in before he could respond. 

“Oh please, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. If anything he did you a favour.” His gaze fell upon Tony’s XBox he’d been trying to upgrade. 

“I do want a copy of that once you’re done with it.” 

Tony opened his mouth, not really sure what to say, but he was always good with comebacks, something along the lines of ‘ _what the FUCK_ ’ was forming in his mind just as soon as Loki made a beeline for his door, tugging Thor along who just shot him an apologizing look before he was dragged out by Loki. 

“Fucking. Great.” Tony muttered to himself and went back to tinkering with his XBox, trying not to think about Steve’s possible reaction. They still had a Christmas to spend together after all. Christmas was still a party in Tony’s regard, and Gods damned him if he failed at throwing a party. He could still salvage this relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the first week of the holidays when Steve walked into the lounge and found their headmaster there for the first time. He seemed to be towering over Loki, who took a strategic step to slightly position himself behind Thor’s bulk, who was just standing there like a brick of wall; impossible to penetrate. 

“Mr. Fury, it’s just a prank,” Thor was saying while Loki made his way backwards. 

“A _prank_ that could cause a serious injury, and it’s the third time this year !” Fury looked… well, furious. Steve almost, _almost_ chuckled at the terrible pun, but Fury didn’t seem to be laughing. 

“In my defense, no one actually did end up in a hospital,” Loki said from his hiding spot behind Thor. 

“Though it would’ve been fun” Loki muttered which had Thor pushing Loki further back and Fury screaming, 

“That doesn’t matter !” 

“Sir, he would apologize,” Thor cut in. 

“Would not !” Loki poked his head from above Thor’s shoulder. 

Steve thought the vein throbbing on Fury’s forehead was concerning, and he kept watching as Fury inhaled deeply, rooted to the spot. He also noticed the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the lounge, possibly to lift up the spirits of the students who were staying at the campus during the holidays. 

“You will face consequences, Mr. Odinson.” And he was out of the lounge just like that. 

Steve watched as Thor visibly deflated, and Loki finally stepped from behind Thor, and flopped down onto the couch, Thor following close behind. 

“Brother, why ?” 

Loki seemed to just give a shrug. 

“It was really fun.” 

Thor sighed. They both seemed to have calmed down so Steve made his way into the lounge. The halls had been considerably emptier since a lot of the students had left for the Christmas holiday. 

“Hey,” he really didn’t know what else to say, or whether or not if he was welcomed in their graces, Thor and Loki seemed to have phases where they literally ignored everyone else in their presence. He seemed to be in luck though; they both looked up towards him. 

“Steve !” 

“Cap” Loki looked up at him with what could only be described as a seductive smirk -Steve was unsure if Loki did it on purpose- and then proceeded with a fucking wink. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat, last thing he needed was Loki’s attentions, especially with the way Thor simply growling when someone so much as looked at Loki in a flirting manner. 

Steve made himself comfortable on the opposite armchair, not sure how to proceed the conversation, thankfully Loki got that part covered. 

“ If you’re looking for Tony, I’m afraid he left in the morning.” 

“I wasn’t looking- he left ? He told me he was going to be here for Christmas.” Steve tried his best to keep the disappointed tone out of his voice. Loki just chuckled, and responded in that same purring tone he took up whenever he talked to Steve. 

“He left for the town to pick up presents, he will be back.” There was no mistaking that Loki was openly smirking at him, eyes full of mirth. 

“Right. Right….Um. I didn’t get anything, I don’t have,” He was relieved that Tony was coming back, on the other hand, Christmas gifts ? He had nothing. 

“Oh it’s _fine_ Captain, I’m sure you could, show your gratitude in other ways,” 

It was then he heard Thor growling, and he wished he could somehow make Loki stop flirting with him. It was hard enough to take in the relationship going on between Loki and Thor, and it was another that one of the fucking brothers was flirting with him so obscenely. 

“So what did you do to have the Headmaster so mad ?” He tried to change the topic. 

“Oh you know, this and that, a bit of fun. Nothing harmful really.” 

“Oh.” 

Thor stirred from his place for the first time, slinging an arm across Loki’s shoulder and pulling him in closer and Steve was oddly comforted by the gesture; it almost felt right. 

“So Cap, you never told us why you ended up here.” 

And just like that all the comfort Steve felt vanished into thin air. He didn’t know if he was ready to reveal such information, so he tried the opposite tactic. 

“To be fair, you guys never told me either.” That was sure to stall him some time, to come up with some kind of story- 

“You know that wing of the library; secluded behind the shelves and has massive windows facing the campus’s forest ?” 

That surely threw him off track, and he was replying before he could think. 

“Yeah, sure, but I don’t see how-“

“I love it when Thor fucks me against the desk there.” 

Both Steve and Thor choked at that, Steve trying to regain his breathing and Thor coughing into his fist. Loki looked unfazed however. 

“Thor’s father, turns out, doesn’t take kindly to his first born fucking the adopted second son.” Steve figured this conversation was making Thor more uncomfortable than it was making him, which was saying a lot. 

“Needing an heir and all. So you know, we ended up _here_ , because yours truly,” he squeezed Thor’s bicep, “would apparently rather have me than father an heir for his kingdom.” 

Steve took a moment to settle the information where Loki turned his gaze upon Thor, 

“Isn’t that right brother ?” He asked. Thor gave an incredibly undignified squawk, and nodded briefly before Loki turned his gaze upon Steve once more. 

“So, you have our story, what is yours ?” Loki still held that spark in his eyes that told Steve he was far more willing to pass the information around. He had to be careful. 

“I- I was in a- ah.” Steve could feel his face heating up, he had no idea how he got sucked into this conversation in the first place. 

“You had a relationship.” 

He inwardly cursed Loki for being so perceptive. 

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. They might as well learn his story, after revealing their’s. 

“I was. Military Schools, they don’t take kindly to relationships.” He huffed, hoping they would pick up where he was going with it. 

“Dude, no one here cares if you’re gay.” It was the first time Thor had spoken since growling on Loki’s behalf so Steve startled, having the words thrown at him in such a crude way. 

“I’m not-“ He started but Loki cut in, 

“You had a lover,” 

And Steve was reminded of Bucky once more, the pain cutting through him like a knife. 

“I did.” was all he could manage. 

“Go on,” Loki prodded. 

“We… we cared greatly for each other and…he was,” Steve realized his mistake once he’d spoken the words. 

“I’m not gay-“ he started in slight panic. 

“It’s okay if you are, you know.” Damn Thor and his timing. Steve didn’t fully know what to say. So he continued. 

“We, uh, we cared for each other greatly, and once our relationship,” 

He cursed himself again for spilling. Why was he even telling this to Loki and Thor of all people.

“Once it was found out… I was- uh. I was sent to Asgard.” He finished lamely, hoping there would be no more questions. He made it clear as it could be, and from the knowing smirk Loki sported, he could tell Loki had gotten the idea. 

“It’s so ridiculously funny.” Loki’s voice cut through his trail of thought. 

“What ?” 

“The reasons we ended up here. They’re ridiculous.” Loki smiled before getting up and pulling Thor up with him by the wrist.

“You’re into _him_ and he’s into _you_..” Loki muttered. 

“ _What_ ?” Steve ventured softly.

“Don’t be so miserable Cap, you’re fine.” He petted Steve on the shoulder before disappearing towards his rooms dragging Thor along and leaving Steve with an idea.

________

“You’re far too involved.” Thor told him once they’re in his room.

Loki smiled and his expression gave nothing away. 

“A big blonde oaf with huge muscles and baby blue eyes ? _And_ I want to see him happy ? Someone must’ve been rubbing off on me.” Then he rolled his eyes. 

“Loki..” Thor was already crowding him against his bed. 

“Thor, you’re not…jealous are you ?” Loki asked trying his best to hold his laughter in, which he wasn’t doing particularly good job of; biting his lower lip never seemed to prove much when it came to Thor. 

“No, I’m not.” Thor sounded like a petulant five year old, and it only served to feed Loki’s purpose. 

“Oh, _Thor_.” He smirked and let himself be thrown upon his bed, Thor looming over him on all fours. Whenever Thor was being jealous or possessive he would give Thor anything, he just didn’t want Thor to know that. So he cradled Thor’s face, pulling him inwards so their foreheads touched and their breaths mingled. 

“You’re too easy to play brother.” He breathed against Thor’s lips, and he went on, 

“You think I’ll give it up for any bulky blonde with blue eyes, whereas I only-“

His next words were drowned when Thor finally smashed his lips against Loki’s, drowning out anything he might’ve said next.

________

Tony made it to the campus around midnight, hoarding a flock of perfectly packaged Christmas gifts. Picking out gifts for Loki and Thor was easy, for all he knew, he could probably give them a pack of condoms and flavored lube and they’d be grateful. Not that he did- _Nat had slapped him pretty good when he broke the idea_. So he got books for Loki, new training gear for Thor, and Steve. The hardest one was Steve, he had barely and idea, so he had just gotten him new gloves for his rugby practice, at least if he hated it, he could always use them.

It was almost past midnight when he made it to the lounge with all the gifts safely tucked between his arms and he couldn’t help but smile once he saw the huge Christmas three built right in the middle of their lounge. He smiled and moved to place the gifts right under the tree, just before he heard a coughing noise. 

“Hello ?” 

“Tony ?” Steve’s unmistakable voice made him shudder and stop dead in his tacks. 

“Steve ?” he called out. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Steve chuckled and made his way into the moonlight that lit the hall.

“So you’re like the Santa Clause of the school ?” He held a tone of amusement in his voice. 

Tony chuckled, taking in Steve’s profile in the moonlight. _He’s so hot_ , Tony thought to himself. 

“If you mean that I’m somewhat a deity that is being sort of worshipped-“ 

His speech was cut off by Steve moving towards him and the meeting of their lips, and Tony let himself melt into the kiss, because this was happening right now and he didn’t care about the presents, he didn’t care about Christmas, all he cared about was Steve’s lips against his, so he brought his right hand upwards to grasp Steve’s silky hair and it was just as soft as he’d imagine it would be and Steve tasted nothing like the drunken make out session they’d had. It was solely Steve and he could feel Steve’s tongue brushing against his, and all he could do was to moan into Steve’s mouth, letting his tongue explore his mouth. It was Steve who pulled back first, and for a second Tony was terrified that Steve would simply run away, yet he stood in the same spot as if he was steeled to the point. 

“I should-“ Steve said, his voice trembling.

“ _No !_ \- not again.” Tony didn’t even know what he was getting himself into, in that moment all he knew was that he needed more of Steve, so that was exactly what he took, slamming his lips against Steve’s once more, stealing the breath away from him.

________

Tony woke up on the couch in the main room which was not that weird, given his track record. He was used to the feeling, and he was used to waking up next to strangers after a rough night, but then he felt a weight shift against him and all of last night’s events came to bright light as if someone was shoving them towards him; his lips upon Steve’s, Steve moaning against him, taking Steve towards the- right. He was snugging fucking Steve Rogers. Tony always took him for a cuddler and he had never wished he was wrong prior to this. He had morning wood, undoubtedly poking against Steve’s thigh and goddamnit he just wanted to- take a deep breath. Take a deep breath and all will be well, he thought.

Tony shifted again just to make sure the figure pressed against his side wouldn’t feel his particular problem. He relaxed a fraction and begun to calculate what this might mean for their relationship. Would Steve hate him ? Would he accept the fact that they had an attraction ? Tony didn’t know, but as he remembered specks from the previous night, his confidence made its way up to full potential. It was Christmas, and Steve had hit on him. What could possibly go wrong ?


	9. Chapter 9

“No. _Loki_ , no! Leave them alone !” Thor still had his arms wrapped around his midsection, also trapping his arms effectively, while Loki struggled to get his phone from his pocket, meanwhile trying to break Thor’s death grip. 

“Do you even understand how valuable this is ?!” Loki gave another try to break free, to no avail. 

“No. You mean to blackmail.” 

Loki huffed a breath of pure annoyance and tried to shift to fix Thor with his gaze. 

“Blackmail” he said as if the word left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“That’s a bold claim. I prefer photographic evidence.” 

“To blackmail them.” Thor seemed unrelenting and damnit, Loki still couldn’t get his hands free from Thor’s grip. 

“It’s one photo !” He exclaimed. 

“No.” 

“What if they I want to make scrapbook for them ?” Loki could call a lost cause when he ever saw one, and he was just teasing now. 

“Uh-huh.” He felt Thor smile against the crook of his neck and soon after teeth breaking skin to suck a hickey. 

“Thor, - _Thor_ \- we’ve talked about this, not - _ah_ \- visible ones, I-“ 

Yet Thor kept sucking on the spot he’d just marked with his teeth, and Loki could feel the bruise forming already. He gave up all pretense when he felt Thor’s tongue laving over the spot and arched himself backwards, exposing more of his neck for Thor’s exploring mouth. Thor just let out a primal growl and continued his ministrations not paying heed to anyone who might have caught them right in the corridor, and Loki was enjoying Thor’s attention far too much to drag his brother back into his room. Loki was lost in a hazy sensation between almost falling asleep again, let Thor take care of him and getting a grip on what was left of his reasonable side to put a stop to Thor’s attentions that were bordering on animalistic by the sounds he was making. As it was a talent of Loki, he focused on reason. 

“ _I_ need coffee.” Loki stated matter of factly, pushing Thor away from his person, he made a move for the coffee machine, only to be blocked by Thor once again. He felt those biceps pull him back against the solid weight that was Thor and his entire resolve crumbled when he felt Thor’s teeth against the juncture of his shoulder where he’d unmistakably just left a bruise.

“And _I_ need _you_ , brother,” Thor rasped. 

“Thor, I really think you’ve marked enou-“ His sentence was cut with an embarrassing moan he tried his best to stiffle. He could feel Thor’s lips against his skin. He made a mental note to get Thor back for this later on; perhaps in public, it was always fun to see Thor squirm, but for the moment, he simply didn’t have the strength to fight back, so he let himself be manhandled right back into Thor’s room, feeling Thor’s erection against the small of his back.

“ _What the fuck_ Thor, do you have zero refractory time-“ 

“I can’t get enough of you.” Was all Thor said before he deposited Loki on his bed and wasted no time as he discarded the little amount of clothing he had. Loki chose to hide his blushing face in the crook of Thor’s neck as he was being stripped of his clothes.

_______

Tony released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding until Thor and Loki left the room. He didn’t know what was worse, the fact that Loki had seen them in this particular position, or the fact that Steve was in fact, unconsciously rubbing his perfectly sculpted ass against his hard-on. _’It’s fucking Christmas’_ Tony thought, it’s Christmas and I could just as easily- no. NO. The tiny voice of reason in his brain told him _NO_ strictly, and for once Tony listened to it. He nudged Steve softly on his shoulder while attempting to switch onto his back so his erection wouldn’t be poking Steve.

“Mmmmh ?” 

Tony almost, _almost_ went back on his plan and dry humped Steve right then and there. 

“Steve.” He tried once again. 

“What ?” Steve seemed to be coming out of his sleep haze. 

“You really need to move.” Tony cursed himself as soon as he said the words, because _REALLY_ ? He could’ve done with something better than that, but then again he really, really needed Steve to move one way or another. Steve just hummed and slotted himself tightly against Tony’s side against at that. Tony would have jerked off if it was anyone but Steve, but he figured jerking off against someone you wanted a long term relationship with was bad etiquette. He was ever but a gentleman. 

“Steve.” 

“Mmmm ?!” Steve did sound mildly annoyed with all the commands and Tony would be enjoying the situation if it was in any other occasion where he was sure he had a get out of the jail free card, or even full consent -he winced as he thought upon the alcohol factor-. 

“Wake up !” It was the most pathetic line Tony had ever used but then again it was one of the most pathetic situations he’d found himself in. It would make it into his top three if he thought about it. It seemed to work on Steve however, as he felt the body next to him stir to life. He didn’t know what to say, neither did Steve so it seemed, hence they both stayed silent for a couple of minutes which felt like a life time for Tony. 

“Um. I- I’m sorry, I-“ Steve maneuvered to escape Tony’s grip. 

“Steve, _Steve !_ -stop. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Tony gave a slight squeeze around Steve’s waist as if to solidify his statement. 

Steve calmed down then, sinking back into the couch and against Tony much to his dismay. 

“It’s Christmas.” Tony wanted to shoot himself for saying that, but then again he really didn’t have much else to go on. 

“Y-yeah.” He felt Steve shift against him once more. 

“I think Loki saw us.” And then Tony was just wishing a meteor hit the earth so it could swallow them in whole. He wasn’t supposed to be this way, he wasn’t supposed to screw up the basics of small talk, no matter how that small talk was being held with Steve pressing against himself. 

“ _Fuck_ ” 

Since Steve hadn’t punched him yet, Tony kept talking against his own will. 

“And possibly Thor as well.” Tony briefly thought about that google search he had on whether or not a person would be able to break their own neck.

“You think they will ?” Steve sounded scared and that was the last thing Tony wanted to feel, especially when it came to -whatever they had here. 

“Rat us out ? No, no, no. They aren’t like that. They’re not completely terrible you know.” He did want Steve to feel comfortable around Thor and Loki, because even though they didn’t give off the best first impression, Tony they were his best friends and Tony trusted them. Well, Thor a bit more than Loki maybe, but he still knew Loki wasn’t evil at heart. 

“O-okay.” 

“Loki might’ve taken a picture but-“ 

Steve groaned against him and Tony realized he still had his arm wrapped around Steve’s waist. There was a moment where he was thorn between just hauling Steve towards himself but he told himself he needed to listen to the reasonable part of his brain if he wanted this to last. So he withdrew his arm and made a movement to sit up, which Steve followed promptly. 

“So what now ?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

Tony could’ve answered that in multiple ways. “You should let me fuck you”, “You could fuck me”, “Let me see that ass” were all valid candidates. Instead he said, 

“Whatever you want.” He smiled a genuine smile, and focused his gaze upon his hands that he mingled down on his lap. He wanted to give Steve as much free space as he could and resist crowding him. Steve took a deep breath next to him. 

“Tony, look, I- I like you.” 

Tony could almost feel actual butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he also felt like he was going to be sick any moment- from Steve’s declaration or from the intake of alcohol, he was unsure. 

“I like you too.” He figured out it was best to play it safe, so he gave as much as he got. 

“But,” 

Tony’s heart almost broke into shatters. 

“But,” Steve continued his voice stronger. 

“I need to take things slow. I-I need time. It’s okay if you don’t want to-“ 

“I do !” Tony said a bit too enthusiastically than he would have liked. 

There was a pregnant pause before Steve continued. 

“So, if you’re willing to wait for a while,” 

“I do. Steve, look I don’t know what you’ve been through, honestly, we’ve all been through some shit, but whatever it is you have to figure out, I’m willing to wait it out. I’ll be here.” He spoke the words before feeling the weight of them pull at his insides, but it was worth it when Steve faced him with a smile worth the power of a thousand suns. 

“Thank you.” 

“No need to thank me.” Tony brushed it off even though he meant it, yet Steve was still looking at him with that particularly bright expression. 

“I mean it. Thank you Tony.” 

Then he was hugging Tony and -oh- this was new, but Tony hugged back with all the force he had left in himself, and it was over far too soon and he found Steve getting up and looking at him with an expectant look. 

“You will be at the Christmas Party, yeah ?” 

“Yeah.” His throat felt too dry. 

“Okay.” Steve flashed him another smile before disappearing towards his own room and Tony just sat there, wondering what the fuck had just happened.

_______

Tony hadn’t left the couch since Steve left him there, playing out different scenarios in his mind, and he groaned loudly when he felt the cushions dip with another’s weight. He didn’t bother to remove his face from where it was cradled in his hands, he already knew who was within his company before he even spoke.

“My my, Tony Stark, is this true love ?” Loki’s tone was so mockingly sweet, Tony wasn’t sure he would be able to deal with it at the moment. 

“Fuck off Loki.” 

“Touchy.” Loki noted. Tony just grunted into his hands, wishing Loki would go away if he didn’t rise up to his bait. 

“You seemed to be getting along before just fine, if I recall correctly, all wrapped around each other-“

“Why don’t you go find your brother so he can fuck you-“ Tony snapped so quickly he didn’t even realize what he was saying and he certainly didn’t mean for his words to come out so harsh, but Loki was laughing next to him nonetheless. 

“Are we in love then ?” Loki inquired, ignoring Tony’s remark. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Tony tried to salvage the offensive remark, not that Loki seemed to care.

“It’s of little consequence. Now answer my question.” Loki didn’t seemed to be fazed in the least. 

“No. I’m not in love I just. I don’t want to screw it up, you know-“ and he stopped himself mainly because he honestly didn’t know how to go on. Sure, Steve was hot, and sure he would made an amazing one night stand, yet he wanted more than that. 

“You want something more than a one night stand.” Loki finished for him and he cursed Loki for being able to read him so well. 

“Yeah.” 

Loki just chuckled next to him and he wanted to punch Loki all the more. 

“He loves The National, good taste in music there, also quite patriotic- but I’m assuming you would’ve guessed that- his favorite color is blue, and his favorite-“ 

“Why ?” 

“Why what ?” Loki looked surprised which was a rare expression. 

“Why are you telling me all this ? When you keep flirting with him at every chance you get ?” Loki laughed again and Tony’s resolve against hurting Loki physically almost crumbled, but he reminded himself what Thor looks like. 

“Flirting is fun.” Loki simply stated. 

“If you honestly think he has a bigger dick than Thor’s, by all means-“ 

“LALALALALA” Tony’s got his ears plugged with his hands and refused to listen to the ending to that sentence. Once Loki had stopped talking and had started laughing at his reaction he removed his hands. 

“As I’ve said, it’s all in good humor.” Loki said. 

“Christmas Party’s tonight.” Tony said, not really knowing if he was asking for advice or trouble. 

“It will be fine, as long as you keep in mind what I’ve said.” Loki told him in a sing-song voice and got up and started cruising towards Thor’s room. 

“You’ve said nothing of use !” Tony yelled after him, but it was no use since Loki had just clicked Thor’s door shut, and they still had a good three hours until their unofficial party started. So Tony figured out it was the the time to start drinking. He went to his room and took a couple swigs off of the bottle, and once he found his nerves calmed enough by the sweet burn of whiskey down his throat and his emotions dulled enough, he made his way to the lounge; ready to face whatever the universe threw towards him next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update.

It figured that the universe didn’t bothered all that much with him for Tony expected a sight to behold; only to find a completely deserted lounge. Thor and Loki were nowhere to be seen and Steve didn’t seem to be around as well. He still went to place his packages underneath the tree, with a distinct feeling of being watched. There were already wrapped gifts left underneath the tree, possibly sent by their parents and placed by the caretakers. He noted three packages, most likely sent for Thor and Loki. He shrieked when he turned around to face Natasha just a couple inches from his face. 

“I swear to God..” Natasha looked amused as she placed a couple of gifts of herself. 

“Yes ?” She was unfazed as anyone could be. 

“You just need to stop doing that,” 

“I mean it !” he exclaimed when Natasha just smirked. 

They didn’t have much time to argue further as he spotted Thor and Loki making their way towards the lounge, Thor having his arm wrapped around Loki and Loki limping slightly. Knowing how they got during the holidays, Tony wanted nothing more than to stay away from the wreckage that was sure to follow the brothers. He murmured some excuse about preparing the eggnog and made his way towards the make-shift bar that was just next to their lounge, Natasha following close behind. 

________

 

Thor hated Christmas on Loki’s account. He hated it with a passion and Loki knew it, just as most of his friends did. He knew there would be presents waiting for him under the fake pine tree they’d set up, and none for Loki. His brother always put upon a grand facade, pretending not to be hurt but Thor knew better. He still remembered the fight his father and Loki had years ago, Loki screaming soundly that he did not want any presents from Odin, and his father had kept his word ever since then never sending Loki so much as a piece of coal for Christmas. Thor knew Loki well enough by now to know that Loki would do his best to veil his hurt. 

As it he had expected, the three wrapped up gifts were for himself and for Loki. Frigga sent both of them presents regardless of Loki’s outburst, and then there was a present from Odin for Thor. 

Loki unwrapped Frigga’s present, not even bothering to wait for midnight, or for other people. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest for receiving a gift from Odin when Loki didn’t, yet he tightened his grip around Loki’s waist all the same, and when he saw tears brimming in Loki’s eyes as he unwrapped Frigga’s gift, he chose not to comment on It. 

“Darcy will visit.” He said trying to sound nonchalant. 

“What about Jane ?” Loki asked coldly. Thor let out a sigh. Back in Europe he had a short relationship with Jane, but they both agreed they were better suited as friends, yet Loki never seemed to be able to let it go. Darcy was Jane’s best friend and Loki had always gotten along with her. 

“Jane is staying in Europe with Eric.” Thor retorted. Loki seemed to relax a fragment at that, his shoulders slumping. 

“Okay.” He said nothing more and went to his own room clutching Frigga’s gift tightly. Thor was used to Loki’s moods during the holidays, but it didn’t make it any easier to deal with. 

______

Loki jumped him out of nowhere once he made it back into his room, arms and legs tangling around his as Loki started kissing him all over. Thor knew where this was going. This wasn’t happening because Loki wanted him, he simply needed a distraction, and Thor had always been poor to reject his brother anything. Loki always needed a distraction during the holidays, and if it was a distraction Loki needed, Thor would give it to him. 

He growled when Loki shoved his hand through the fabric of his jeans, but he relented regardless; if this was what Loki needed, he wouldn’t be the one to deny him. So he slid his hands under Loki’s thighs and effectively picked him up, and Loki wasted no time to wrap his legs around Thor’s waist, moaning against his mouth. 

“Thor.” 

“I’ve got you Loki, I’ve got you.” He ran his hands up and down Loki’s thighs before laying him on his bed gently, but Loki was having none of it. He tightened his grip agains Thor’s shirt and whispered, 

“Off. Off with this,” and he started to pull the fabric upwards which Thor helped by raising his arms upwards, allowing Loki to undress him. Once he was naked from the waist up, Loki started running his hands up and down his sides, then across his chest, his abdomen and Thor felt his jeans become more and more restricting. He pulled Loki’s shirt off of him with little effort. Loki was already writhing under him, but Thor knew better, so he rolled is hips against Loki’s through their clothing, eliciting a whine from Loki. 

“Thor, don’t you dare-“ Loki was panting, his breath coming in harsh gasps. Thor steeled himself on top of Loki, grinding his hips once again. 

“Why brother, I’d say you were almost begging,” He smiled as Loki turned his head to the side, panting harshly. Thor caught his chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced Loki’s gaze upon him. 

“I love you, brother” He said as he let his free hand roam down Loki’s body and started undoing his jeans. Loki’s pupils dilated as his gaze fixed upon Thor’s, as Thor pulled his jeans down to his knees. 

“Prove it.” His voice sounded thicker than Loki would’ve liked. So Thor stopped teasing. He reached towards his nightstand and fetched the lube, coating his fingers generously. He let his fingers drift against Loki’s cleft and he felt Loki go still under him. 

He wanted to say so much. ‘It’s okay,’, ‘Brother it’s fine,’, ‘Father loves you,’ but they all died on his lips as he pried between mounds of flesh and his fingers caught Loki’s hole. It wasn’t anything new, they weren’t doing it for the first time but whenever Loki felt vulnerable Thor always took extra care with him. 

Thor started rubbing against the puckered ring of muscle, Loki subtly pushing back towards his fingers. 

“ _Thor_ ” 

“Shh, you’re doing fine,” Thor chided as he pushed his index finger up to the third knuckle. 

“You’re doing fine Loki, breathe.” 

Loki exhaled and then inhaled sharply and Thor started to work a second finger in. He spread his fingers, stilling them ever so often in search of the special bundle of nerves that he found so often with his prick. Loki had dropped all pretense and was rolling his hips upon every move of Thor’s fingers. He had three fingers lodged in Loki, and he knew he’d found what he was looking for when Loki screamed rolling his hips forward when Thor curled his fingers. 

“M-more-”

Thor stilled his movements, his gaze lingering upon Loki’s face. 

“I will have your _head_ if you make me repeat- _nngghhh-_ “ 

Thor smiled and curled his fingers again and Loki choked on air. 

“ _THOR_ ” 

As much as he wanted to tease Loki, Thor was painfully hard himself, so he withdrew his fingers with a protesting moan from Loki, and he arranged himself. He started pushing in and once the head pushed in, Loki had wrapped his legs around his waist. He let himself fell towards Loki and cradle his frame, his beautiful, delicate frame, Thor reminded himself as he started thrusting slowly. 

Loki for once, didn’t seem to argue or goad Thor into going faster. He tried meeting Thor’s thrusts, and bit hard on Thor’s collarbone when Thor reached down to stroke Loki’s cock. Loki came with a loud scream against Thor’s collarbone, his muscles clenching down on Thor and milking him to the last drop, having Thor collapse on top of him. 

_______

Darcy arrived late in the evening, when everyone who stayed in Asgard during the holidays had started to unwind under Tony’s eggnog. It was not a large crowd, yet they all rushed to greet her at the entrance. She broke into a smile and went straight for Loki, drawing him into a suffocating hug. 

“Loki !” 

“Darcy” Loki choked when she gave him a hug. She finally let go and broke into a dashing smile facing everyone crowding her. There was only one figure who stood a couple feet away from her, eyeing her with caution. 

“Who’s the hottie ?” She freed herself from the group huddling her towards Steve. 

“Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you” Steve placed a soft kiss upon her knuckles. 

“Oh my GOD, is he prince ?” Darcy exclaimed loudly, making Steve blush and Loki smirk. 

“He’s not a Prince,” Tony started, yet he was cut off by Loki. 

“You might do well to treat him as one.” Loki quipped. It wasn’t long before Darcy and Loki were huddled on the couch, Tony knew better than to intervene. 

“So, what’s up ?” Darcy asked once they were alone. 

“Nothing’s different. Except Stark has a crush on Rogers. It’s somewhat entertaining.” 

“Loki…” 

“What !” Loki fixed his expression into a perfect pout, but it did little to convince Darcy. 

“Don’t be an ass.” 

“I’m not ! Really.” He exclaimed. Darcy shot him a sceptical look before settling against him once again. 

“Fine.” She finally said. 

“I’ve missed you so fucking much Loki.”

“I’ve missed you as well.” Loki said, his voice coming out strained. 

Darcy just laughed at his response, and Loki felt chided for a second. Thor and Steve walked into the room at that exact moment, moving towards the training rooms, along with Tony, who sunk next to Loki on the couch as Thor and Steve continued, Thor shooting a blinding smile at Loki. 

“Idiot.” Loki said. 

“You know, your brother’s a piece of hunk” Darcy said. Loki raised an eyebrow. 

“Is he now ?” He was genuinely intrigued until Stark coughed besides them. 

“He won’t kill Steve right ?” 

It only resulted in Loki and Darcy bursting into laughter. 

________

It was finally Christmas. Tony hid his shock upon seeing both Thor and Steve. Thor supporting a black eye, and Steve limping and wincing ever so slightly. Loki had already ran up to Thor, and oddly enough he felt responsible for Steve. He took a deep breath, tonight had to be perfect.

He said nothing and it took Steve a couple hours after Thor to show his face in the common room. Tony had been concerned that the two wouldn’t get along but Steve had chuckled and Thor beamed wrapping his arm around Loki, who didn’t seem to mind. 

“Debate team ?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, Fury has both Loki and Tony banned.” Natasha smiled. 

“Banned is such a broad statement.” Tony stated. 

“First year, they were on the same team,” Natasha continued, 

“They destroyed everyone else in a matter of seconds.” 

“And ?” Steve looked interested. 

“The next year they were on opposite teams and the jury couldn’t agree upon a clear victory,” 

“The next year, they were both banned.” Natasha finished. 

“Oh.” Steve said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all had the best Christmas <3

Tony was almost, _almost_ surprised to see Steve in such a flustered state when he finally made his way to their lounge. Despite what people said Tony refused to believe he took more time getting ready than anyone else. His routine of showering, applying various hair products -all necessary, thank you very much-, picking out the right clothes and dousing himself in half a bottle of his choice of aftershave and cologne did not take _that_ much time. If anything, Loki took double the time to get ready for anything, disappearing into his rooms and preening like a peacock for all Tony knew, only to appear out of nowhere like he was the owner of a third grade porn ring, all donned up in tightest leather that seemed to fuse with his skin. He ran his hand through his hair one last time, shaking himself free from any thoughts of Loki and his choice of skin tight clothing. Tonight had to be about him. Him and Steve; more precisely. 

So Tony made his grand entrance to the lounge, only to find Steve already standing awkwardly on the room, Loki perched in Thor’s lap, with his leather pants and a leather _jacket_ for crying out loud, it was definitely not cold enough of to wear a jacket and he looked absolutely- well. Hot. Tony shook his head again and resisted the urge to roll his eyes towards Loki’s blatantness. Steve’s face lit up once their eyes met, and Tony suddenly wasn’t mad at Loki for going all out. 

“Tony !” Thor’s voice boomed, noting everyone in the room of his arrival much to Loki’s dismay as he jumped on Thor’s lap. 

It was easy conversation for a while then, rest of the group joining them. They’d somehow all agreed on not to open their presents until midnight and as it always miraculously did, it got turned into somewhat of a drinking game, so that’s how they all ended up pretty much wasted in their common lounge; taking a shot each time someone hiccuped. Loki was inadvertently the one to blame. They were discussing a prank they had pulled what felt ages ago;

“No no no * _hic_ *, you see, Thor was the one who-“ No one got to knew what Thor was the one who did what for Loki never completed his sentence, instead choosing to secure his place on Thor’s lap and locked lips with his brother for a short while and broke off with another hiccup. 

“See I did my best to warn him, but-“

Then he was cut off by Thor sliding over and smashing their lips together, prompting Darcy to snap a photo on her phone. 

“Hot.” Was all she said before sliding her phone back into her pocket. Tony didn’t know if he should find it disturbing or not. It was, after all, kinda hot and if there was one person to not judge, that was Tony Stark Tony’s lack of judgement was basically how their friendship had sprouted, Tony being pretty much the only one to look over the fact that they called each other ‘brother’ in public and fucked each other behind closed doors. _’Adopted right ?’_ was all he had asked accompanied by a shrug. That brought his trail of thought right back to Steve and he stole a glance at him, who blushed a pretty shade of pink and feigned to be interested in his cuticles while Thor and Loki made obscene sounds. Okay so maybe so much for behind closed doors. Tony still couldn’t bring himself to care. He appreciated love when it was genuine. He shook his head as if to prevent the wave of sentimentality coming over him.

Thor and Loki were still making out, much to everyone else’s discomfort, minus Darcy. 

“Yeah, this is not working.” Tony finally snapped and if he did not imagine it, Steve looked somewhat relieved. 

Loki finally parted away from his brother - _right, brother._ Tony figured even is they were his best friends, there was still some stuff he needed to ease into. He made a mental note to remind Loki not to call Thor ‘brother’ right after breaking a kiss. He veto’d it after giving it a couple seconds of thought. 

“Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” Loki said. It was a terrible idea, it would undoubtedly get Tony drunk in seconds, but then again Tony didn’t always made the best choices to begin with, especially if the said choice regarded drinking. 

“Perfect, I go first.” Clint said.

Loki raised an eyebrow, and gestured with his hand for him to start. 

“Let’s see…” There was a little amount of things Clint hadn’t done, or so Tony suspected. 

“Never have I ever, fucked my sibling !” he said with a shit eating grin facing Thor. 

Thor and Loki both took a shot. Thor blushing slightly and Loki winking at him. Tony, for once in his life, wisely did not rise to the bait.

“Never have I ever,” Loki chimed in; still wearing an eerie smile, doing wonders for Tony’s comfort with Steve present, 

“Had a threesome.” he concluded his statement. 

Tony inwardly cursed Loki as he took his shot and was surprised to have Natasha accompanying him. He might have imaged it, but he felt Steve eyes widen while he took a shot. All he got was a nonchalant shrug from her when he shot a questioning glance at towards Natasha with raised eyebrows. At least Clint looked slightly disturbed, Tony figured it was satisfying enough for him. He had one statement in mind, _’never bottomed’_ , but he didn’t want to be that invasive, and it would certainly read that way. So he worded the next question slightly differently. 

“Never have I ever pretended to lie about being attracted to someone.” 

It was truthful enough, even if not completely. It was an obvious taunt and too easy of a bait, yet he still wondered if Steve would actually take it. After all, Tony never really did advance on people he wasn’t attracted to, be it from the same gender or not. He saw Steve’s fingers twitch agains the glass as he took a shot and he took it with shaky hands as Clint did, but Tony failed to notice what everyone else was doing, as he was too busy tracking Steve’s reaction. Steve placed the glass back with same shaky fingers. Then he spoke with a slightly hoarse voice. 

“Never have I ever have played such a game.” He blushed even further and a resounding groan was heard from the group. 

“Cap,” Loki said. Tony still resented him for having a pet name for Steve. 

“This is not how the game works. Give us something… juicy” he winked as he said the word juicy, and Steve blushed further. 

“Um… I- uh. I have never…” he seemed to deep in thought, and Tony thought Steve would consider licking an ice cream cone in public would be offensive by his measures. 

“Worn women’s lingerie ?” Loki suggested all the while wearing a feral grin, tongue flicking across his bottom lip. Steve’s blush was conquering his chest when he finally managed to answer. 

“Y-yeah. That.” Swallow. God his adam’s apple bobbing was attractive. 

“Never have I ever worn…women’s lingerie.” Steve said hastily. Tony added another strike to Loki’s ledger because now he was imagining Steve in lingerie, and it wasn’t helping him in the least. 

Loki and Natasha both drank up and Tony could practically hear the start of Thor’s growling. Well, there was something new about Thor and Loki’s sex life he didn’t need to know. Apparently Thor was unaware of the fact Loki indeed wore lingerie, yet it had been the case during their one time hook up. 

“You’ve dressed in lingerie ?!”

He thought to better keep that little fact of Loki wearing a lace thong with bows on sides when they slept together, to himself, lest he wanted Thor to annihilate him, which he probably would if he knew the full out details to their hook up. 

“How come I’ve never seen you in it ?” Thor almost, _almost_ , sounded hurt -if not pissed off-, and Tony felt somewhat bad for the guy, he ate out of Loki’s hand and looked upon Loki as if Loki offered him the gift of life and immortality. Tony figured it was one of those times where Thor forgot they actually had an audience besides Loki, as his growling grew more intense. Tony made another mental note. _Just ask him how he does it !_. 

“You never asked, brother mine.” Loki arched an eyebrow, facing Thor with a mildly amused expression, caressing Thor’s cheek before retracting his hand.

“Had I known you would have liked such a debauched act…” Loki let his voice trail off while tapping his fingers on his lips, no doubt planning further ahead. 

Natasha snorted for a mili-second before pulling her composure. Darcy giggled before sending a text to god knew who.

“Anyway,” Loki continued, where Thor still looked sullen and bitter, 

“I believe it’s your turn, brother.” He purred. 

“I’ve never made love to someone I wasn’t in love with.” Thor said, bitterness still hanging onto his tone. Loki snorted at first reaching for his shot glass, Tony took his shot without even thinking about it even though the phrase ‘making love’ itself made him cringe inwardly, Steve didn’t even reach for his glass, Loki took his in stride as did Natasha, yet Thor remained stone still. Loki’s gaze was fixated on Thor, yet he didn’t comment further on it as they moved on to the next round, Thor still fixating on a particularly interesting spot beyond Loki’s shoulder. If he could have bet, he would bet on Thor dragging Loki to his bedroom within the hour, and they would be hearing high pitched screams of ‘brother’ and ‘yours’. It was almost a routine by now. He would have even started the bet, if he hadn’t been so invested in someone else. Someone else in question who as mainly blushing and kept his gaze on his cuticles. Tony thought it was endearing.

“Hmmmm… I’m not a Prince. I’m not royalty, I’m not legally-“ Darcy started with haste, only to be cut off by Loki and Thor both taking shots, and Loki cutting in. 

“Darcy, he’s really not.” Darcy eyed Steve once more, who only looked upon Darcy with curious eyes, still wearing a pink shade of blush upon his cheeks and she let it drop. 

“Fine.” She exclaimed, and then, 

“GUYS ! It’s almost midnight !” Everyone checked their phones out of habit, and much to Tony’s surprise it really was three minutes to midnight. It was time to open presents and he suddenly felt insecure. What if Steve didn’t like his present, what if it wasn’t thought carefully enough, what if-


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incestuous Brothers and Co. get tricked into a camping trip, Tony is very pleased and Natasha has scary mind reading skills.

Yet all of his fears an doubts disappeared once Steve thanked him and leaned to kiss him on his cheek albeit shyly. 

“You know what it’s the time for,” Tony said after downing his shot which wasn’t meant to be a shot, he realized as it burned down his throat. It was a dealing mechanism, so he shrugged it off before he could particaly feel Loki rolling his eyes. 

Natasha downed a shot in time with him, and nodded once, slamming down her glass with more fervor than necessary. At least one of them seemed to be on track with him. 

“Camping in the woods ?” She asked, raising one eyebrow. Tony really needed to keep closer tabs on her, and do further research on that article he found about mind reading. 

“Camping in the woods, but in a motel” he clarified. The thought of true camping still sent shivers down his spine. What if they were not able to get a signal ? Tony still believed it was a violation of human rights not to have wi-fi or a signal available. 

“Doesn’t that fall under _’not allowed to leave campus premises ?’_ ” Steve asked hesitantly. Tony really wanted to pet him on the head sometimes. Most of the times. And in other places. He shook his head to sober his train of thought and turned to grin at Steve. 

“Semantics,” he retorted easily, as Natasha snorted next to him. “We _are_ allowed to leave during the holidays to visit family,” She said seemingly without a single care. 

“And also, Christmas.” Tony didn’t know what would win him an argument if not that.

_________

They were still discussing the idea, much to Tony’s displeasure - he could’ve packed at least two suitcases by now-, he felt a slight movement to his left and just like that Natasha had disappeared with Clint.

“I’ve recently read in an article-“ Thor started with the enthusiasm he never seemed to lack, 

“It’s hard enough to grasp the fact that you read articles, please spare us the content.” Even though Loki’s remark lacked any real bite to it, it was hard to tell if Loki looked thoroughly amused or vastly in pain- possibly both, Tony figured. Ignoring Loki’s remark, Thor continued, 

“That three out of five people get into car accidents during Christmas, so given the statistics, we should be fine.” He beamed. Tony sometimes felt pity for Loki. Only sometimes. Given how Thor was built, Tony was sure he made up for what he lacked in science in other areas to keep Loki glued to his side, quite literally. Loki, on the other hand was pinching the bridge of nose, fingers rubbing at his temples. 

“That- That is not how statistics work. You don’t- It doesn’t mean,” He heaved a deep breath and went back to rubbing his temples, where Thor shot a slightly hurt looked towards Loki. Usually, Tony enjoyed it when Thor attempted at science or math, and even both if he was having a field day; but at the moment, Thor was speaking in his favor, which did not happen a lot. 

“There _are_ still some unresolved theories when regarding statistics,” He stated, breaking the silence as Loki turned his glare upon him. Fair enough, they were probably the only people in the room who knew how statistics worked, save for Natasha, who had _vanished_ with Clint. Tony suspected she was off packing her suitcase. In a different situation, Tony might have called what he did next pathetic, but he wasn’t above aiming for low blows, especially if it got him what he wanted, so he scooted closer to Loki and whispered so that he alone could hear, 

“Look, we both know nothing’s gonna happen, we’ve done this- how many times ? And, not to even mention your brother over there is looking forwards for a night in the woods.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he could, only to have Loki pushing him away from his person. For a second Tony thought he was fighting a lost war already, if Loki decided he was not in, Thor would surely back out. Just as he was about to search the depths of his mind for a Plan B, 

“Fine.” Loki grunted. Tony beamed towards Loki, who, despite having agreed to his little get away, still looked like wanted to gut Tony the first chance he got. 

“Well, since our resident goth prince from abroad is on board I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t-“ 

“Tony, are you really sure this is a good idea ?” Steve still looked the worried military school student that he was, prone to following the rules. Tony would have said so, if his need to get laid wasn’t above his wit, and Steve’s shirt clinging to his biceps didn’t really help Tony’s reasoning. 

“It’s the perfect idea.” He said quickly as he heard Natasha snort again to his right. When had she gotten back, he had no idea, but he really needed to have a talk with her once they got back.

“Meet you guys in the lobby in two hours ?” She asked, eyeing them all whilst petting her small suitcase, voice brooking zero arguments. Tony would’ve kissed her if Clint wasn’t suddenly there with her and if he was straight. He settled for wrapping an arm around her shoulder; close enough, he figured. 

“You’ve heard the queen. Now shoo, go pack.” He gestured towards the dorms with his free hand. Natasha slipped out of his embrace gracefully, Thor and Loki making their way towards their rooms, and despite looking uneasy, Steve left towards his own rooms as well. 

To his surprise, for once everyone had successfully regrouped at their lounge two hours later, and if Tony and Loki’s suitcases were competing in size, he did not comment on it. Before he could call out on Loki and Clint he was setting off to his car, to load the luggage with the help of Thor and Steve while Clint was already dozing off in the back seat, Loki securing the front seat for himself, and possibly for Thor as well Tony thought with a slight wince. Regardless, ‘How bad could it be’ Tony thought.

_________

_Very_ wasn’t an option Tony had considered. They had been on the road for the past hour. Fitting all of their luggage had been a challenge itself and with Loki stretching against Thor lewdly who was sitting next to him on the passenger’s seat, where they had been taking turns, Tony cursed his decisions. At the moment, Steve, Clint and Natasha were squeezed in the back seat, and with Loki being perched on Thor’s lap, right next to him, he was privy to Loki stroking Thor through his jeans whenever he was bored, to which Thor responded more than eagerly. However, Tony figured he didn’t have any place to complain, he had practically begged for this to happen and they would arrive in the woods soon enough anyway, and it would all be fine then.

_________

Tony Stark, even though very rarely, did end up miscalculating. It was really not his fault that they had ran out of gas during midway to their initial location.

“I am _not_ fucking getting slaughtered by an axe murderer Stark.” Loki spat once they arrived at their unfortunate location, driving all of them to an uncomfortable pause. 

After that little number, everyone except Natasha refused to leave the car; Steve looked like he might have a stroke, and Thor looking slightly doubtful, was still holding onto Loki despite the empty space they had beside them now. Clint oddly looked like he was sliding towards Thor. 

Natasha was the first one to break the silence, after a brief check up on the premises, 

“This place is fine for camping, but, if you’re that uncomfortable we can stay at the motel nearby.” 

“Motel.” Thor, Loki, Clint and Steve chimed at the same time. Tony held in a sigh, feeling disappointed as Natasha looked. They both got back into the car, Natasha shooting him a quick _’I tried’_ glance. Tony didn’t even bother to ask why or how Natasha knew the location of the nearest motel- most likely he would receive a roll of eyes and no further answer- so he followed her towards the location Natasha provided, leaving his much prized car in the middle of the woods. It started raining at some point, and once the said motel started to appear in their view, Tony almost resorted to begging that they camp. 

They were going to get murdered. Brutally. There was simply no other way. Tony steered his gaze backwards, eyeing Thor up and down which had Thor raising an eyebrow in question, and Loki clinging to him a bit more possessively than the needed to. Tony resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, but he did it anyway. 

“Oh nothing. Just assessing who could be useful once we get ambushed by the said axe murderer during our stay. You think it’s complimentary, or do we pay extra-“ 

He was cut off by Thor’s laughter, and Tony really wanted to express that he was for once not joking, that they were really likely to get murdered here ten times more than in the woods in their tents, he kept his mouth shut. They were already making a spectacle with Tony’s car left out out in the open by the woods. Tony thought he’d relax fragmentally when they were in somewhere drier, but once they’d met the motel owner, all hope vanished as he took in the view once they made it inside. 

Not willing to back down from a challenge, especially when Loki looked so smug as if to say _’I told you so.’_. Tony walked up to the inn keeper. It was an old man with a missing tooth, and Tony reconsidered his life choices promptly, before finding his voice again. He eyed the group briefly before speaking up, still somewhat feeling responsible for the entire debacle. 

“We need three rooms.” 

“Sure,” The owner flashed them with a wide toothless grin that made all of them uncomfortable, Tony didnt even have to look back to feel Loki’s knowing grin burn into the back of his head, neither for Steve’s terrified gaze.

“Just need legal identification.” The owner has a crooked smile. 

“How about…your motel just had three busy nights.” Tony said, sliding a couple fifty bills towards his way. The man looked dubious at first, but apparently the bills won over his scepticisim because he was sliding three keys towards Tony’s direction. 

“I expect them by noon tomorrow.” He said with a gruff voice.

“No problem,” Tony smiled sweetly as he was retrieving the keys, passing one to Loki and Thor without asking any questions -it seemed redundant at this point-, before doing the same for Natasha and Clint. 

Natasha didn’t ask any questions before snapping the key to their room, Clint following close behind. Loki raised a satyrical eyebrow -Tony could decipher Loki’s different raise of eyebrows by now- before retrieving their key and placing his hand on the small of Thor’s back to lead them to their room, which left himself and Steve, who looked as if he’d just witnessed live childbirth.

“So… We are to share a room, if you’re cool with-“ He trailed off, not knowing how else to complete the sentence. 

“It’s fine.” Steve’s clipped answer arrived.

_________

Their room left much to be desired, and he could already hear the thumps and moans against the head of their bedding. Knowing Thor and Loki occupied the room right next to theirs, Tony wasn’t even surprised. Once he heard a moans that sounded far too close to _’Thor, deeper, brother!’_ , Tony tuned himself out. Steve had headed for the shower once they had settled, which left Tony to his own devices, which really meant that he would seek for cheap porn on TV and free access to the minibar that was stacked. He took the liberty to indulge himself since Steve took his sweet time in the bathroom. He was borderline tipsy after allowing himself to the minibar, making his way towards tipsy once Steve emerged with a towel wrapped around his thighs and rivulets of water drops making their way down that well defined torso of his. Tony side stepped Steve as he made his way towards the tiny bathroom. As soon as he felt hot water splash him in the face, he let go of all worries and succumbed to his fantasies. He slid down his hand to stroke his plump cock to coax it to hardness, which didn’t take long with the images of Steve only with a clad towel still etched to his mind. His cock was fully hard now, throbbing against his belly and he squeezed the base wanting his orgasm to last longer. Just as his grip loosened around his cock, he started pumping his hand, imagining what Steve would look like writhing beneath him. It didn’t take long for him to spend himself, engulfed with the warmth of his palm showered by the droplets from the shower. He made no show of drying himself, stepping out of the shower with the towel snug around his wist, only to find Steve fidgeting next to their bed.

“It seems we have to share.” Steve offered a grim smile, gesturing towards the bed. Much to Tony’s pleasure, he was still undressed, hanging onto his towel. 

“Seems so.” Tony said, taking it to a step further, still unsure. Yet Steve yielded against his touch, and his lips seemed to part upon Tony’s ministrations. Once Steve was laid across their bed like a feast to be devoured, Tony wasted no time. He peppered Steve’s jaw with light kisses before claiming his mouth again, Steve’s mouth parting to allow his tongue inside. Tony sucked on Steve’s tongue, finally allowing himself to ride the forbidden pleasure, his hands rubbing up and down Steve’s sides, awakening goosebumps in their wake, stilling upon his hips, grinding them towards his own, feeling Steve’s half hardened cock rub against his. Suddenly he became painfully aware of the fact that he had his boxers on- and so did Steve. Despite Steve being lost in his own pleasure, Tony didn’t dare push it further; if rutting against each other through their boxers was all he got tonight, he would be fine with it, he still didn’t know where Steve’s boundaries laid at, and rubbing against him through the thin cloth felt so damn good that he almost came in his boxers when Steve tried to stifle a moan to himself, failing pathetically in the process, canting his hips upwards. 

“You feel so good, so tight,” Tony would have winced at his lame dirty talk, but he had to keep reminding himself to go slow. Yet he still found it rather hard, even for someone like himself who had been boasting about his prowess in bed ever since he’d known himself. Then Steve made another needy keening noise and Tony figured it was all or nothing, and slid his hand down Steve’s boxers, his fingers wrapping around Steve’s cock, pulling it out of its confines. Steve bucked towards the touch, his lips pressed against Tony’s and his brows furrowed forming a crease, muscles flexing right beneath Tony. 

“It’s okay, let me hear you,” Tony brought one of his hand to brush his thumb across the corner of Steve’s mouth and apparently that’s all Steve needed because he was parting those sweet lips to let out a throaty moan. Tony pulled his hand from Steve’s cock only to relieve his own, grating his hips downwards once they’re both exposed. 

“ _Tony_ \- I-“ 

Tony didn’t want their adventure to be over so soon, not knowing when he’d be able to feel this again, so he pulled away leaving Steve thrusting upwards into thin air. He cupped Steve’s face with his right hand, before leaning into whisper into the shell of his ear. 

“You’re beautiful when you come undone, you know that ?” 

Steve just whined, his voice pitched higher and tried to buck against Tony once again, only this time Tony responded back. He brought a hand down to wrap around both of their cocks, rubbing them together, now slick with precome from both of their cocks and Steve was coming in a matter of seconds, coating his hand with thick strands of come. It took Tony a few more strokes before he followed, adding to the mess they’d made. 

“I’m sorry, it’s been.. It’s been a while-“ Steve choked as he blushed to the tips of his ears. Tony just kept kissing him through. 

“It’s okay. _Shh_ , it’s okay.” He whispered.

Tony wished he had something more elaborate to say, yet upon receiving no answer, he took the liberty of peeking over Steve’s bulky frame. He seemed to be dozing off, driving Tony to drift away to sleep as well, hoping that they wouldn’t get murdered by an axe wielding maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life keeps me occupied, what with finals and whatnot, so yes I am sorry for the late update, but then again college. *Sigh* Thank you to all who are still reading this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really wants freshly brewed coffee, Thor is ready and willing to drop to his knees (skip if pseudo-incest squicks you), and Natasha is over this shit.

First thing Tony noticed when he roused from the hazy state of light morning sleep was the fact that his head was still attached to the rest of his body. Not getting murdered by an axe wielding maniac during the first night; check. Having accomplished one task even before getting out of bed, he welcomed the sense of accomplishment that washed over him. That was until he remembered the events of the previous night in flashbacks with graphic detail, and how the bed now lacked a particular muscly blonde. Hoping Steve hadn’t let his questionable morals -the guy had once asked them to say grace before indian take-out, and if those weren’t questionable morals, frankly Tony didn’t know what was- kick in during sometime after he passed out, and simply fled the premises. It wasn’t so much that he was worried about Steve’s well being, the guy could surely fend for himself with all that bulk, but Tony wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the emotional aspect of their relationship, if one could call it that. Tony suddenly realized he was thinking about _feelings_ and concepts like _relationship_ before he was even out of bed, and stopped himself from going further immediately. He would face challenges as they came upon him, that seemed to be working mildly average so far which translated to better than he could hope for, really. Yet still, a small part of him that he suspected possessed a heart wished for Steve to be there when he woke up. Stopping himself before he could imagine himself as a domestic housewife straight out of 1950s, since apparently that’s where his trail of thought was headed to, he got out of bed, cringing slightly at the state of the sheets. Given the place they were staying at though, the staff would probably be grateful that there wasn’t any blood. If this place had any sort of staff at all. He took a quick shower; first being startled by the fact that this place had provided them with complimentary bath products, secondly noticing how some of them had been used up already. So Steve had been here previously. Still not allowing his mind to delve back into theories about where Steve might be, he got out of the shower and put on jeans and a simple t-shirt and headed out, with the hopes of running into Steve, only to run into Loki in the corridor. He cursed his luck once more, just to let the universe know he was aware of the fact that they were clearly fucking with him. 

Loki was already clad in layers of leather, holding a cup of something that tauntingly smelled like freshly brewed coffee, and Tony let himself smell the air silently for a couple seconds, basking in the wonderful brew of coffee that filled the air. Where had the bastard gotten hold of coffee in this damned place ?

“A-a-ah, you go get your own.” Loki smirked and pulled back the hand that was holding the cup once Tony made a move for it. Tony snorted, “Where’s big, blonde and hunky ?” he asked never getting tired of coming up with new adjectives for Thor. It had come to a point where he wasn’t used to seeing Loki without Thor being in the range of sight. Loki laughed genuinely before fixing his gaze back on Tony, arching an eyebrow, taking a pull from the cup.

“I could ask you the same thing. The walls are thin you know.” He enunciated his point by knocking at the nearby wall twice, making Tony wince slightly. If he had been the blushing kind, he figured he would be blushing this second. Luckily Tony lacked shame in any account, so he flashed his best shit eating grin, “Sorry, didn’t think you’d be able to hear it through yourself” he retorted. Loki’s eyes lit up with mirth for a second before he said “Oh I’m marvelous at multitasking, you should know.” 

This was one of the many reasons he had been able keep Loki around as a friend even after they had slept together; they guy had no shame -something Tony regarded highly in his book- also could face _and_ counter his jabs easily as they came and go, after all Tony Stark was a sucker for easy banter and cheesy innuendos if nothing. Loki took another long pull from his cup and Tony was slightly sobering just by the smell that surrounded them, however he felt himself sober completely when he heard the soft rumble of “Loki” behind his back. Surely enough, when he turned around he found Thor standing there like a brick wall, still in his boxers, yet looking as formidable as one could in their boxers. It had to be the six pack, or the shoulders. Definitely shoulders, he figured as Thor flexed his muscles nonchalantly. Tony flexed his muscles out of reflex in return, whenever Thor was around he felt like he was watching a late night infomercial about an ab-shaper. Thor acknowledged him with a nod towards his way before turning his stare towards Loki again. Something unspoken transpired between them that was so tangible, Tony couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to have that sort of bond with another. He had known both of them for a while now, was familiar with their antics -it really was easier once he’d managed to get passed the ‘brother’ part- yet it still left him awe whenever they seemed to communicate by a simple touch or a gaze. 

“Come back to bed.” Thor mumbled in a gravelly voice. Okay, so Thor was even less of a morning person than he was, and he was not bothering with pleasantries. Loki made a mock curtesy and Tony briefly wondered if they really were required to do that sort of stuff as a part of their princely duties back where they came from. “Pleasure as always” he said as he followed Thor back to their room, before Tony could even ask where he got the coffee.

_________

Thor wasn’t even slightly jealous, he’d let that go a long time ago, so had no explanation as to why he felt the way he did when he found Loki flirting with Tony. _Mine_ was the only instinct that he felt deep in his chest, so naturally he moved to claim what was his. Loki hadn’t fought against it, following him pliantly back to their room.

Thor didn’t even bother with making to the bed, he slammed Loki against the wall once he heard the door click shut. He sank to his knees when he had Loki pinned the way he wanted. "Brother," he growled, meaning to lay down his claim once more. He felt Loki’s fingers rake through his loose blonde strands, tightening when he pressed his face onto Loki’s groin through the fabric of Loki’s jeans, drawing in Loki’s musky stench that intensified around his sex. Loki’s free hand made quick use of the buttons and the zipper of his jeans while the hand tangled in his hair tightened, pulling him closer once Loki’s jeans were pooling around his ankles. Thor ran his hands up and down through Loki’s thighs, finally settling on Loki’s tender buttocks, parting and kneading them to his liking, as he started licking stripes up and down Loki’s half hardened prick. He kept his mouth occupied, licking stripes up from the shaft to the head across the vein that became more prominent as he continued his ministrations. Loki was panting harder as Thor licked and planted wet kisses on his cock. Thor reveled in feeling Loki throb against the flat of his tongue until Loki’s prick was moist with copious amount of precome. "T-Thor, enough." Loki seemed to be struggling against him, trying to buck his hips downwards. Once he deemed Loki was desperate enough, his hips surging forward in undulating thrusts, he took the head of Loki’s cock into the welcoming warmth of his mouth, sucking in and hollowing his cheeks. Loki let out a high pitched whimper, grabbing onto his hair more tightly pushing in more of his cock into Thor’s mouth. Thor knew each of Loki’s pleasure spots by now, so he tried to accommodate his throat around Loki’s cock, and pried his fingers into the crack of Loki’s buttocks, applying pressure against Loki’s furled hole. Loki let out a silent gasp and bucked forwards, having Thor choke on his cock momentarily before he could swallow around the head of Loki’s cock, coaxing the sweetest pants and moans from Loki, including a gasp of 'Brother!'. Thor made a swallowing motion around Loki’s cock once again as he increased the pressure against Loki’s sphincter muscle, feeling it twitch lightly against his finger pads. “Thor-“ Loki tried to get out a full sentence as Thor swallowed another leak of precome. His brother had always leaked precome in copious amounts, and Thor had always been hungry for it; be it down his throat, on his chest, or deep inside him where he cherished it the most. Thor gave Loki’s left ass cheek one last squeeze in warning and brought his fingers to cup and roll Loki’s sack in the warmth of his palm, before rubbing against his perineum and slipping in his middle finger up to the second knuckle before Loki went impossibly still for a moment, his hole spasming around the tip of Thor’s finger, and he was coming down Thor’s throat after, Thor struggling not a drop go to waste, eager to swallow it all. Heavy load come burned down his throat once again, while he relished in the fact that he was the only one who could get Loki to lose himself completely, to fuck into without abandon. Loki shivered and raked his hand through Thor’s scalp softly to indicate that he was done, his cock growing soft in Thor’s mouth and he pulled away with an obscene pop. Loki was panting heavily as Thor stood up, wiping his mouth filled up with Loki’s spent, and he surged forwards to meet Loki halfway in a messy kiss, making Loki taste himself upon his lips. They made out lazily for a couple minutes before Thor pulled back and dragged Loki back to their shared bed, Loki staggering and falling nearly on top of him. Thor was tempted to ask what Tony was up to so early in the morning, but with Loki curling against him, he figured that he could always ask it once they woke up properly.

_________

Deciding he didn’t want to be alone, not trusting his mind to _not_ think about feelings and unreasonable things like that, he found himself banging on Natasha’s door. Best case scenario, she would accompany him and listen to his rant while offering vaguely helpful advice. Worst case scenario he would likely get a punch in the face. Tony figured he could use both. It was Clint who answered the door, setting aside something that Tony suspected was a weapon.

“What. The. Fuck. Man ? It’s like-“ He checked his wrist for a watch that wasn’t there. “It’s too fucking early.” He concluded throwing his arms up in the air. 

“You can go back to sleep buttercup, I was actually looking for Nat,” He said, peeking over Clint’s shoulder to get a better look at the room, specifically to spot Natasha. 

“Nat’s asleep, and I doubt she’ll-“ 

“Morning.” 

Both Clint and Tony jumped at that. Natasha emerged from the bathroom fully outfitted, side stepping behind Clint.

“Whataya need me for ?” She yawned. That relaxed Tony to some increment, yawning surely had to be human trait, he doubted AI could yawn. _Not a robot_ , Tony reminded himself. No, not a robot. This was where the hard part kicked in; being Tony Stark, admitting to want to talk was out of the question, yet he really didn’t have any other excuse. 

“Loki had coffee!” He blurted. He was faced with simultaneously raised eyebrows. “I also want coffee.” He added with a pout. He could see Clint itching to ask why the fuck he wasn’t bothering Loki, but Natasha seemed to sense his distress, giving a brief nod. 

“I’ll be two minutes.” Her tone shut down any argument Clint could possibly have which given by his expression, he had plenty. So Tony waited while she got ready. Once she appeared in the doorway once again, next to an outraged looking Clint, all Tony could do was to at least try and look apologetic. Clint just shut the door to their face. 

“So, what’s this really about ?” Natasha asked once they started strolling down the corridor towards the stairs. Tony could play the dumb, ask what she meant, but knowing Natasha, it would be futile, and most likely she would scold him for wasting her time with his petty antics. Yet he didn’t know how to breach the subject either, so he kept his silence, following her easy steps and she didn’t inquire further until they made their way downstairs. The inn keeper shot them a wary look, and Tony really wished he could tell him to suck it, but Natasha glared once towards his way and then tugged Tony towards the entrance. Once they were outside, she halted and turned towards Tony. 

“I know a coffee shop nearby, if you really want to go.” Of course she did. Tony swore to himself that he would register even the most insignificant of places to the AI he was currently developing, but that was beside the point. 

“Lead the way.” He said before following Natasha once again as she indeed lead them to a tiny coffee shop, located not too far away from where they were staying. Tony felt a surge of approval and admiration as Natasha picked a slightly more secluded table, not that any of the people in the coffee shop would care to know. 

“This is about Steve isn’t it ?” She asked, tone bordering on accusing, and Tony suddenly felt like he was under interrogation. Once they placed their orders; Natasha ordering a double shot espresso and Tony grimacing at the realization that he couldn’t have an Irish latte since he didn’t bring his flask along. He could have really used something Irish at this point. 

“Please,” Tony scoffed, yet suddenly feeling alarmed as if Steve could suddenly appear in the coffee shop and overhear their conversation. 

Natasha raises an eyebrow as an espresso was placed in front of her. “Spill Tony.” She said as she downed the small cup in a single shot. Tony shifted on his seat, considering what his next course of plan could be, not that he was plotting. 

“I think Steve hates me.” 

Subtle Tony. Really subtle. 

Natasha smirked and gestured the waiter for another round before turning her gaze back to Tony. “And how exactly have you come to this enlightening conclusion ?” she asked. 

‘He left right after we jerked off’ didn’t seem like a good enough excuse, so Tony opted for shrugging. Natasha didn’t prod for details, yet calmly drank her fill, gaze still fixed on his eyes. 

“He doesn’t hate you, you idiot.” She said and after that, they sat in comfortable silence while Tony downed his coffee.


End file.
